


Volání divočiny

by Hedera_Ivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Translation, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedera_Ivy/pseuds/Hedera_Ivy
Summary: Czech translation of a classic story about the adventures of Remus Lupin prior to the events of PoA (translated in 2005).More about the original story: https://fanlore.org/wiki/Call_of_the_Wild_(Harry_Potter_story)Translated with the authors' kind permission.Přes deset let starý překlad slavné lupinovské klasiky. Po zkušenostech s Lockhartem je Brumbál pevně rozhodnut najít dobrého učitele Obrany proti černé magii. Jak daleko bude muset zajít? Podaří se mu přemluvit svého dávného studenta, aby se místa ujal?Více o původní povídce: https://fanlore.org/wiki/Call_of_the_Wild_(Harry_Potter_story)





	1. Poslední zůstává

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call of the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367953) by WolfieTwins. 



* *

_„Padla noc a úplněk se vznesl vysoko nad stromy, až krajina v jeho světle vypadala jako ponořená v přízračném dni… Poslední pouta byla přervána. Člověk a jeho příkazy mu již více nestály v cestě.“ Jack London_

* *

Stařec se vynořil zpoza nádraží, ve tváři poněkud zasněný a omámený výraz, a zastavil se právě včas, když ho v oblaku černého kouře ho jen těsně minulo staré černé auto. Na sobě měl tříčtvrteční kalhoty, květované šle, sportovní podkolenky ke kolenům a pevnou turistickou obuv. Na sněhobílých vlasech, spadajících ve vlnách po zádech, seděla malá hnědá čapka. Vypadal jako jeden z chatrných účastníků přehlídky v jódlování pro zasloužilé osmdesátníky. V jedné ruce držel vycházkovou hůl a ve druhé velký fialový kufr, který byl zřejmě mnohem lehčí než vypadal, soudě alespoň podle toho, jak lehce jím stařec mával, když uskakoval před trabantem.

Možná už jsem na tohle opravdu starý, pomyslel si sám k sobě. Mžoural v jasném světle pozdního léta a rozhlížel se. Bukurešť se od té doby, co tu byl naposled, neuvěřitelně změnila. Kolik že už to je vlastně let? Neodvážil se ani hádat. Okolo vyrostly během té doby roztodivné, podle jeho názoru neuvěřitelné ošklivé památníky a úplně vpředu se jako nejlepší z nich skvěla socha malého podsaditého muže s hladkou pleší, špičatou bradou a otcovsky vřelým úsměvem. Některým sochám tu a tam chyběl nos, jedna byla bez hlavy. Zdálo se mu nanejvýš podivné, že to mudlům nevadí.

Namísto věží a hradů, jež kdysi znával, tu teď všude jako zaprášený plevel rašily šedivé, mdlé a nevzhledné budovy. Jediné zbytky barvy zaznamenal na třepotajících se vlajkách v opravdu velice podivné směsici oranžové, zelené a žluté. Starý muž žil již dost dlouho a zažil mnohou výměnu takových praporů. Necítil pražádnou potřebu zaobírat se tím, jaké střety a války přinesly na výsluní právě tyto barvy.

I lidé, kteří procházeli kolem ve viditelném spěchu, mu připadali šediví a bez jiskry, přezírali jeho vřelý úsměv a vyhýbali se přímému pohledu do očí s výrazem, který se velmi, velmi podobal strachu. Stařec dobře věděl, že tu vypadá cize, v podivném oblečení a s modrýma očima, a domníval se, že jsou všichni ti lidé prostě nedůvěřiví. Nemohli v něm snad poznat čaroděje. Na tomto místě v centru Bukurešti, kde široko daleko nebyl nikdo s modrýma očima, podkolenkami a tříčtvrtečními kalhotami, působila jeho vysoká postava na každý pád přinejmenším nezvykle.

Věci se změnily, pomyslel si. Když byl ještě malý chlapec – před tolika a tolika lety, věděli mudlové věděli o existenci čarodějů a čarodějek a měli jakousi uctivou, i když ne zcela odpovídající představu o jejich schopnostech. Teď už mudlové znali jen jeden jediný svět a ten se rozpínal do nejzazších koutů Transylvánie se všemi svými automobily, elektřinou a panelovými domy. Skrz naskrz podivná představa pokroku, která z těch prastarých ulic učinila místo jemu naprosto neznámé.

Zastavil skupinu mladých lidí kráčejících směrem z nádraží. Když uslyšeli, že mluví plynně rumunsky, viditelně se jim ulevilo. Netrvalo ale dlouho a stočili neproniknutelné pohledy stranou, jen co se jich zeptal na místa, která zřejmě přestala existovat dávno před jejich narozením. Když se potom k němu bez rozloučení otočili zády a spěchali pryč, pomyslel na své studenty, kteří si v tuto dobu někde užívali prázdniny. Byl za ně zodpovědný, avšak nebylo ani pomyšlení, že by se tady, uprostřed šedivého náměstí, kouře a špinavého vzduchu, dočkal nějaké pomoci.

Až po hodině chůze našel místa, která hledal. Malá kouzelnická čtvrť vypadala úplně stejně jako v dobách jeho mládí, domky natlačené na sebe jako knihy v knihovně, sotva tak na šířku dveří. Věděl ale dobře, že uvnitř jsou všechny mnohem rozlehlejší.

Zastavil se před žlutými dveřmi s klepadlem ve tvaru labutě, nad kterým bylo připevněné mosazné číslo sedm. Vytáhl hůl a poklepal na labuť. Téměř deset minut se nic nedělo, avšak on si jen klidně a tiše něco brumlal pod vousy a viditelně si nedělal žádné starosti. Pak se najednou dveře s prásknutím rozletěly a na prahu se objevil mladý muž a velkýma, tmavýma očima si starého muže beze slova podezřívavě prohlížel.

„Je Marina doma?“ zeptal se stařec přátelským hlasem. „Psal jsem, že přijedu.“

Mladší muž pokynul a podržel dveře otevřené, aby stařec mohl projít. Fialový kufr, větší než otvor dveří, hladce proklouzl dovnitř. Bez dalšího slova mladík zamířil do hloubi přízemí a ukazoval cestu bludištěm nábytku, který vskutku zabíral mnohem více místa, než se zvenčí mohlo zdát.

Prošli několikerými francouzskými dveřmi, načež byl stařec uveden do zahrady na zadním dvorku, kde se po vysoké cihlové zdi vinuly růže, zářící červeně, růžově a fialově ve skomírajícím světle pozdního odpoledne. Na židli se zelenou přikrývkou na kolenou seděla žena snad ještě starší než její návštěvník. Vypadalo to, že pospává, její vrásčitá tvář byla plná klidu. Když však uslyšela kroky, vzhlédla a objevil se obličej s jiskrnýma očima a širokým úsměvem na vyschlých tvářích.

„Tak jsi přišel, Albusi.“ S úsměvem si povzdychla a posunkem naznačila mladému muži, aby přinesl druhou židli. „Jsem tak ráda, že tě opět vidím, po tak dlouhé době. A v takovém kostýmu!“

„Také tě moc rád vidím, Marino,“ odpověděl stařec s nádechem pobavení v hlase, když sklonil hůl a položil kufr na zem. Než si sedl, ukázal na své tříčtvrteční kalhoty a podkolenky. „Probudil se ve mě turista,“ zasmál se, „snažil jsem se zapadnout mezi mudly, ale obávám se, že bez valného úspěchu.“ Ve vlaku měli všichni čepice s anglickými nápisy, rozvázané tkaničky u bot a na sobě něco, čemu se po mudlovsku říkalo šusťáková souprava, ačkoliv skoro vůbec nešustí.“

„Radu, dones prosím čaj a nech nás o samotě,“ řekla stará čarodějka mladíkovi.

Když zmizel, znovu si povzdychla: „Nikdo z nás asi nebude mít chuť počítat roky, co jsme se naposled viděli, starý příteli. Co tě sem přivádí? Tvůj dopis byl příšerně tajemný a to je i na tebe co říct…“

Starý čaroděj se usadil hlouběji do křesla a než odpověděl, hleděl několik minut mlčky do zahrady a prohlížel si snad každou jednotlivou růži. Po chvíli obrátil pozornost zpět k čarodějce, která ho po celou dobu trpělivě a s klidem pozorovala.

„Hledám učitele,“ odvětil prostě.

„Takže stále ještě učíš? Myslela jsem, že jsi toho nechal už před lety, když byl…Ty-víš-kdo…poražen.“

„Ale děti i tak potřebují vzdělání,“odpověděl překvapivě ostře, „nebo ho napříště nepoznají, když se vrátí. A Voldemort se loni vrátil – objevil se v Anglii, v Bradavicích.“

Zalapala po dechu a kostnatými prsty podobnými pařátům sevřela přikrývku.

„Nezničili jsme ho, jen zahnali,“odpověděl pohotově, když zaznamenal její rozrušení. „Velmi se obávám, že bude zpět dříve, než se nadějeme. Nutně potřebujeme někoho, kdo by mohl odpovědně učit Obranu proti černé magii v Bradavicích. Minulý rok jsme udělali katastrofální chybu a najali jsme…,“ zarazil se, zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval, „prostě… naši studenti jsou hrozivě pozadu. Ateneul v Bukurešti bývala nejlepší čarodějnická akademie v Evropě, Marino. Doufal jsem, že bys mohla vědět o někom vhodném – přesněji řečeno, kvalifikovaném – na takové místo.“

Stará čarodějka na svého přítele zamyšleně pohlédla a po chvíli smutně zavrtěla hlavou. „Už několik let jsem v důchodu, Albusi. Tolik čarodějů odešlo, když začali mudlové odírat tuhle zemi na prach. Ateneul je zavřený už třicet let. Dříve jsem dávala příležitostné lekce, ale to už je tak… řekněme… deset let, nejméně. Teď žiju tady se svým vnukem, Raduem. Je mi líto. Netuším, jak bych ti v téhle věci mohla poradit.“

Mladý muž se znovu objevil s čajovým podnosem, konvicí, šálky a talířem koláčů a vše položil na nízký stůl. Oba čarodějové zůstali tiše sedět, ztraceni ve vzpomínkách, když jim naléval čaj.

„Mléko bez cukru, jestli si dobře pamatuji,“zamumlala čarodějka a stařec s úsměvem pokýval hlavou. Mladý muž jim podal šálky a poté každému nabídl z talíře koláč. Odložil vše na stolek a chystal se vzdálit, ale když už stál u prahu, zavolala ho čarodějka náhle zpátky.

„Radu,“ pohlédla na něj přísně, „ještě se pořád povídá o tom čaroději, co žije v horách blízko Rosu, pokud si dobře vzpomínám… o tom čaroději, který zahání Temné tvory?“

Mladík se vrátil a s lehkou úklonou přistoupil ke své babičce. „Slyšel jsem, že kdesi žije čaroděj, který vyhnal z Jižních Karpat upíry.“ Zachvěl se, když to slovo vyslovil. „Říkají, že se nebojí vlkodlaků ani jiných tvorů temnoty.“ Potom se zarazil a chvíli usilovně vzpomínal. Přivíral oči a pokyvoval hlavou, jako by se snažil vylovit vzpomínku léta nepotřebnou. „Teď už jsem o něm roky neslyšel. Bratranec Stefan říká, že ho ten samý čaroděj zachránil v horách před skalním démonem, ale to už bude pět let.“

„Nevíš náhodou, jak se ten čaroděj jmenuje nebo kde bych ho našel?“ přerušil ho Albus najednou a oči se mu rozjasnily.

„Jmenoval se…“ Radu zavřel oči a zapátral v paměti. „Lupeni. Alespoň tak se představil Stefanovi. A co se týče toho kde žije… Pověsti o něm přicházejí odevšad z hor, ale myslel bych, že by bylo nejlepší začít ve Stilpescu. Řekl bratranci, že kdyby někdy něco potřeboval, najde ho právě tam.“

„Stilpescu je malá vesnice pod vrcholem Negoiu,“ vysvětlovala čarodějnice. „Daleko od civilizace, ale bývalo to báječné místo, kde mudlové i čarodějové žili pospolu, tak jako v horách mého kraje. Jak ta vesnice vypadá po čtyřiceti letech – tak dlouho jsem tam totiž nebyla – těžko říct.“

„No, alespoň vím kde začít,“ prohodil starý čaroděj s potěšením. „Hned zítra se tedy po tom… Lupenim poohlédnu.“

* * *

V pozdním létě bylo vždycky nejvíc práce a měsíc v novu mu ještě nějakou přidal. Rodina Csernaisových se sháněla po lektvaru proti horečce, protože u nich řádila malárie. Paní Atonescuová čekala během měsíce narození dítěte a potřebovala svou levanduli, třezalku a škumpu. Pak tu byly samozřejmě pravidelné povinnosti, žito bylo akorát zralé na sklizeň, jablka potřebovala očesat a do toho všeho se v sýpce usadil bubák.

To bylo příliš mnoho na jednoho starého muže i s jeho kouzly. Protahuje si bolavá záda, László Virag dal sbohem poslednímu ze svých návštěvníků a zašel dovnitř trochu se občerstvit. I když maturoval na ateneulské čarodějnické akademii, jediná věc, ve které byl odjakživa opravdu dobrý, bylo bylinkářství. Po maturitě žil třicet let ve městě, sklízel z vlastní zahrady, připravoval tinktury ze sušených bylin, které kupoval u lékárníka nebo na trhu. Jeho snem ale odjakživa bylo pořídit si malou chalupu v podhůří Transylvánských Alp, kde by mohl poskytovat služby jedné z posledních přežívajících kouzelnických komunit v Rumunsku.

Sen se mu splnil a takový domov našel, ovšem nedalo se mluvit zrovna o šťastné náhodě. Čarodějové se stahovali před mudlovskými válkami z východoveropských měst na venkovské samoty, které ale byly domovem mnoha temných bytostí - černokněžníků, upírů a vlkodlaků, kteří se zabydleli v Transylvánii. Těch pár čarodějů, kteří se i přesto rozhodli na venkově zůstat, vedlo nesvobodný život plný zákazů. Děti nemohli létat a dokonce ani chodit do škol. Byly vyučovány doma pod přísným dohledem rodičů. Po západu slunce nikdo nevycházel, o úplňku ani nemluvě. Hory vzbuzovaly hrůzu a majitel jedné malé farmy utekl ze strachu radši k mudlům do Bukurešti. László koupil jeho dům za hrst zlatých, ale nikdy by si byl nepomyslel, že se do něj odváží nastěhovat.

Až pak se jednou objevily zprávy, že hrad má opět své obyvatele. Hrad byl odtud pět mil daleko – ale cesta k němu vedla přes ostré rozeklané žulové skály celých dva tisíce stop nad Lászlóvým srubem, který stál na vršku mezi dvěma vysokými menhiry. Jen čtyři nebo pět dní v roce ustoupila mlha z vrcholků hor natolik, že mohl László zachytit obrysy kamenné věže. Nevědělo se jistě kdo nebo co se rozhodlo tam žít, ani jestli z toho mělo pro vesničany vzejít dobré či zlé. Brzy se ale začalo šeptat se o upírech, o milostném trojúhelníku, z jehož účastníků nebyl prý ani jeden opravdu živý, o krvavých orgiích a potulných vlkodlacích.

A potom fámy pomalu utichly a spolu s nimi zmizelo všechno, co obyvatele Stilpescu do té doby ohrožovalo. Nikdo už nenacházel mladé dívky mrtvé, bez krve a se dvěma rankami na hrdle. Brody už nebyly nebezpečné, dobytek přestal být hnán hrůznými duchy po útesech a nikdo nekradl děti z kolébek. V té době se konečně László odhodlal a přišel, aby si tu splnil své dávné přání. Bylo tomu pět let od doby, kdy tu někoho naposledy pokousal vlkodlak.

Nastěhoval se, zařídil si chalupu a zasel. S pomocí několika místních mladých, kteří se nudili, když neměli možnost navštěvovat žádnou čarodějnickou školu, postavil kurník a stáj. Na jeho magické zahradě byly brzy k nalezení všechny bylinky, kterým se v tomto klimatu mohlo dařit, vesničané si ho oblíbili a začali mu důvěřovat. Vše bylo klidné po více než dva roky. Jen výjimečně k němu zašli dva návštěvníci z hradu, muži zahalení v hábitech a vysokých kloboucích, kteří mluvili jen v jednoduchých větách a nakupovali většinou přísady do lektvarů, zřídka i nějaké jídlo.

Až potom, jednoho podzimního večera, vše vzplanulo nanovo. Magická bitva trvala dvě noci od úplňku o podzimní rovnodennosti a ohně a kvílení slyšel a viděl každý obyvatel vesnice na míle daleko. Z hradu zůstaly trosky a na několik měsíců byl znovu klid.

A pak se jednoho dne u Lászla ukázal cizinec. Opíral se o hůl, přátelsky se usmíval a žádal o pár přísad do lektvarů, a – ano, jistě, ještě o pár jablek, jestli jsou na prodej. Byl prostovlasý a nijak se nesnažil zakrývat si tvář, ale bylinkář v něm ihned poznal jednoho z obyvatel hradu, kteří k němu chodili již dříve.

Upíři nejedí jablka, jak László věděl, ani nic moc jiného, takže ten muž byl každopádně živý. Byl snad on tím jediným, kdo přežil strašlivou bitvu? Byl to on, kdo vyháněl temné tvory, kteří mořili Transylvánské Alpy? Nejevil pražádnou ochotu vyprávět, ale viditelně byl osamělý a hladový a čaroděj s takovými schopnostmi jako on tu byl vždy vítán.

Na první pohled byl tento mladý muž cizinec. Jeho husté, jemně zvlněné vlasy měly světle hnědý odstín, který by lidé v těchto místech nazvali i plavým. Jeho rumunština byla bezchybná, ale dovedný čaroděj dokáže s mnohojazyčným lektvarem ovládnout kteroukoliv řeč během měsíce. Navíc jeho jazyk byl knižní, chvílemi až archaický, jako by do Rumunska přišel jako nějaký vědec. Zato neuměl vůbec maďarsky, což byl jazyk hrdé transylvánské menšiny a Lászlových rodičů.

Možná, že měl co skrývat, něco, před čím utekl ze své rodné země. Do toho Lázslovi vůbec nic nebylo. Dal mu nějaké potraviny a bylinky výměnou za zabití celého hnízda tůňodavů, kteří se usídlili v potoce u jeho zahrady, a doporučil mu, aby se zastavil dole ve vesnici a ukázal tam, co umí. Když nic jiného, mohl místní čaroděje naučit, jak mají bránit sami sebe, protože Ateneul byl zavřený pro nedostatek studentů a bylo nesmírně těžké najít mladého člověka s nějakou znalostí Obrany proti černé magii.

Cizí čaroděj váhal, ale očividně mu nebylo po chuti využít Lászlovy dobroty bez zaplacení. A tak jednou měsíčně, vždy když byl měsíc v novu, zavítal k bylinkáři a stavil se ve městě, aby učil děti kouzlům. Všechno, čím mu vesničané platili, dával Lászlovi a sebou si odnášel dost mouky, cukru, ovoce a zeleniny, aby to vystačilo na živobytí na další čtyři týdny.

Občas se někdy dostaly z třetí ruky až do Stilpescu příběhy o čaroději, který zachránil něčí sousedy před démony, upíry a především vlkodlaky. László nedal na povídačky, ale to, co se dozvěděl od místních vesničanů, ho přesvědčilo, že tento hradní pán je skutečně mocný nepřítel Černé magie.

A teď, když vytahoval chléb z kamenné pece (byla to obyčejná pec na dřevo, opravdu, kromě znalosti bylinek nebyl László žádný velký čaroděj), čekal, že se každou chvíli musí objevit.

„Dobré odpoledne,“zazněl příjemný hlas od dveří.

Byl to on. Ve svém typickém oblečení z hor, kde musel mít klobouk s těsnými okraji a klapkami na uších, aby mu neulétl ve větru jako papírový drak, mu tady v údolí bylo očividně horko. Odložil klobouk a odhalil dlouhé vlasy, sepnuté vzadu na krku velkou zlatě zdobenou sponou. Než usedl ke stolu k bylinkáři, pověsil si vlnou podšitý plášť přes okraj židle. Vyměnili si pár zdvořilostí, ale návštěvník celou dobu hladově pokukoval po chlebu.

„Vemte si, jezte,“ vybídl ho László. „Mám nějaké problémy s bubákem v sýpce, honí kočky, rozhazuje žito, však to znáte. Kdybyste snad mohl…“

„Jistě. Počká to do večera po hodině? Slíbil jsem, že budu ve vesnici ve dvě, a už teď jdu tak trochu pozdě.“

„To beru,“ odvětil László a všiml si, jak se cizinec při tom hovorovém výrazu na okamžik zarazil. „Stejně budu mít asi práci s vyřizováním objednávek bylin celé odpoledne.“ Nezeptal se, proč cizinec nikdy nepoužíval koště, a už vůbec se neopovažoval zmínit tu podivnou pravidelnost, se kterou přicházel vždy za nového měsíce.

Hovořili jen málo, protože host byl cizinec a nejspíš se bál odhalit o sobě něco, co nechtěl. Když dojedl prostý oběd, sebral klobouk a plášť a vykročil po špinavé větrné stezce dolů k malé vesnici.

Když teď scházel z holých, studených hor dolů do údolí, zaplavil ho úžas nad bohatstvím a teplem, které sálalo ze země v období sklizně. Zastavoval se jen aby přivoněl ke květům, sebral ze země plané jablko nebo pohladil po hlavě ovci, která na něj zírala zpoza dřevěného plotu. Hrozivá mlha nahoře v kopcích, první odstíny oranžové a žluté v listí topolů a ostré vysoké střechy chalup - to vše naznačovalo, že tu zima přichází rychle a bývá tvrdá, ale toto srpnové odpoledne bylo zatím suché a horké. I když ve vzduchu už dokázal zachytit vzdálenou vůni deště, a zvířata byla neklidná.

Vesnici tvořily z většiny pole a stromy, těch pár obydlí bylo natěsnaných v prohlubních, takže jediná kostelní věž dávala z dálky vědět, že tady žijí lidé. Hluboká zeleň borovic byla tu a tam na místech přerušena stříbřitým mihotáním na listech osik a bříz, které se leskly v dlouhých paprscích odpoledního slunce. Vysokým plevelem zarostlá dřevěná ohrada na kraji vesnice připomínala lidem, že je lepší držet se dál od divočiny, ale o kus níže byly hájky a tráva upravené a udržované. Široká bystřina protékala napříč vesnicí naproti kostelu - bublání, kvákání žab a cinkání zvonečků ovčího stáda byly v té chvíli jediné zvuky, které lovce netvorů vítaly, dokud nesestoupil dost blízko ke kostelu, aby po sluchu rozeznal skupinu smějících se dětí.

Byl jich skoro celý tucet, od nejmenších, co sotva uměli číst, až po téměř dospělé, a všichni čekali netrpělivě na další hodinu.

„Hádej co se stalo, Lupeni?“ vykřikl malý, asi osmiletý hoch.

„Copak, Nicolae?“ odpověděl čaroděj laskavě.

„Viděl jsem bludníčka! Támhle v bažině, když jsem hledal žáby. A hádej co jsem s ním udělal?“

Muž se usmál a vmísil se do skupiny dětí, které právě začaly vybíhat z tmavého vchodu, kde je přes den obava z temných kouzel držela jako ve vězení. Se svými již kdysi používanými hůlkami, podomácku vyrobenými lektvary a nedostatkem základního vzdělání měly tyto děti uchovat znalost magie a kouzel pro další generace. „Udělal jsi přesně to, co jsme si nacvičili, viď, Nikolaji?“

„Jo! A přežil jsem to a…,“zakroutil malou nožkou, „rozmáčkl jsem ho!“

„Nicolae se dobře naučil, co měl, Lupeni.“ Na zastíněném zápraží kostela, jehož suterén sloužil jako třída pro čaroděje a čarodějky z celé vesnice, se objevila mladá žena. Hřejivě se na muže usmála a ten jí pozdrav s uctivou úklonou vrátil. „Kdyby se tak se stejným nadšením učil písmena.“

„Neslyšel jsi Madame Viteazulovou, Nicolae?“ zeptal se muž a prohrábl hochovu hustou kštici. „Ona je tvoje učitelka, vždyť víš. Já chodím jenom někdy a ruším vás z ostatních lekcí.“

Hoch se zašklebil a muž mu málem úšklebek vrátil. Žena začala shánět děti dohromady k otevřeným vratům a přitom se k němu pomalu přiblížila. Hleděla na něj zkoumavým pohledem tmavých očí orámovaných modročernými vlasy, bledé tváře nápadně kontrastující s červenými rty. Z tváře jí vyzařoval zájem, a snad i něco víc.

„Jsme ti všichni tolik vděční, Lupeni,“ pronesla měkce. „Jak by se ty děti naučily chránit samy sebe nebýt všeho, cos je naučil?“

„Dělám jen to, co umím,“odvětil krátce a viditelně se mu v tom rozhovoru nechtělo pokračovat.

„Kdybys snad mohl chodit častěji… ,“ zaváhala. Došli spolu ke dveřím vedoucím dolů do suterénu a zůstali stát na prahu. „Ve vesnici je pro tebe volný pokoj. Spousta lidí by tě tu ráda viděla.“ Tváře jí lehce zčervenaly, jak mluvila. Její bledost nepocházela od nemoci, ani jí neubírala na kráse. Byla žena z hor a jen málo dní během roku na její tvář svítilo plné slunce.

Uhnul očima k podlaze a zadíval se dolů pod schody, kde se děti začaly usazovat na veliký koberec rozložený uprostřed podlahy. „Jenže já nejsem…,“ začal ostře, ale pak se ovládl. „Dělám co můžu. Prosím, nechtějte po mě víc.“

Nechal jí stát u vchodu, sešel rychle po schodech až do třídy a prošel skrz hlouček štěbetajících dětí.

„Lupeni,“zavolala ještě a pokročila pár kroků za ním po schodišti. „Ráno tě tu hledal nějaký cizinec. Povídal něco o práci.“

„Vážně?“ Nezdálo se, že by ho to zajímalo. „Někdo asi potřebuje moji pomoc. Promluvím s ním po hodině.“

Obrátil svou pozornost zpět k dětem, přehodil plášť přes opěradlo židle a prohledával jednu z kapes. „Probrali jsme netvory polí a netvory vod,“ začal rozvážně. „Kdo uhádne, na co jsme zapomněli?“

„Moře,“ vykřikl malý chlapec, ačkoliv moře nikdy neviděl a pravděpodobně ani nikdy neuvidí.

„Nebe,“ zkusila o něco větší dívka nejistě.

„Velmi dobře, Veroniko.“ Jak byl čaroděj přívětivý k dětem, tak byl odtažitý k dospělým. Cosi z dětské zvědavosti a nadšení se v něm mísilo s tichou melancholií a dávalo tušit, že nikdy nebyl opravdovým dítětem. Našel v kapse, co hledal a poklekl na zem před shromážděné děti, jejichž oči byly rozšířené zvědavostí, když před ně předmět položil, aby si ho mohli prohlédnout. Kulatá nebo spíše oválná věc, s roztříštěnými okraji, s barvou matné slonoviny a nádechem do modra. „Kdo z vás ví, co to je?“

„Vejce,“ řeklo několik dětí najednou.

„Vyklubal se z něj malý ptáček.“

„Velký ptáček… byl zlý, Lupeni?“

„Nikdy jsem na vlastní oči neviděl ptáka, kterému tohle vejce patří,“ pronesl učitel slavnostně, „a nepředpokládám, že někdo z vás tady z vesnice ano. To je vejce turulského ptáka.“

„Pták Turul se objevuje u příležitosti velkých událostí a oslav,“ vyhrklo děvče.

„Výborně, Zuzi… A kdo ví, co dělá?“ Ticho, všichni zavrtěli hlavami a napjatě poslouchali. „Začaruje každého, kdo ho spatří,“ řekl jim učitel, „hlavně ty, co se nejvíc radují a jsou nejveselejší. Vyšplhají se mu na hlavu, pták potom vylétne vysoko do vzduchu a nikdo, kdo na něm letí, se už nikdy nevrátí. Neví se jistě, jestli propadnou zoufalství, když nemohou zpátky, nebo jim ten pocit ohromného štěstí zatemní mysl, a oni zapomenou na nebezpečí a bez rozmyslu skočí dolů.“

Vstal, aniž by spustil zrak z užaslých dětských obličejů. „Nikdo,“ sdělil jim, „ to nepřežil, aby nám mohl vyprávět.“

„A oni skočí schválně?“ zapochyboval Nikolae hlasitě. „Možná je ten pták prostě shodí!“

„Všechno, co musíte udělat, je nelézt mu na hlavu,“ navrhla Veronica.

„Opět dobře, Veroniko… Ale, jak jsem řekl, je těžké tomu kouzlu odolat. Zaklínadlo, které vás teď naučím…,“ zarazil se, když ho nepatrný pohyb na opačném konci místnosti přinutil vzhlédnout. Zůstal tiše stát a upřeným pohledem se vpíjel do páru modrých očí. Bylo to podruhé během patnácti let, kdy viděl v Rumunsku modré oči.

Stařec, který zvolna vystoupil ze stínu, ho pozoroval už dobrou čtvrt hodinu. Podivně vypadající šaty, které měl v Bukurešti, už vyměnil za prostý a jednoduchý hábit, těžké boty byly zaprášené po mnoha dnech cesty.

Přeskočil mezi nimi záblesk poznání a v obou tvářích se objevila náhlá směsice emocí, dlouho ukrývaných, ale nikdy ne zcela zapomenutých.

Ty čiré modré oči byly to poslední, co si nynější obyvatel hradní zříceniny pamatoval ze známého světa, než se nadobro zřekl lidské společnosti. První pocit, který to v něm vzbudilo, byla k jeho velkému překvapení laskavá a vřelá důvěra. Starý muž s dlouhým plnovousem, plný energie navzdory mnoha věkům, prostě uměl v lidech takovou vzbuzovat .

Ale brzy se v něm probudily další vzpomínky a děti s úžasem hleděly na svého učitele, jehož tvář se najednou zatáhla mračnem vzteku, zrady a hanby. Proč přišel? Aby ho znovu přelstil iluzí, že někam patří, když ve skutečnosti jím každý jen opovrhoval? Aby ho znovu donutil žít život plný lží?

„Profesore Brumbále,“ zachraptěl, neschopen ani po tolika letech, které od jeho školních let uplynuly, oslovit starého muže křestním jménem. Ustoupil o krok zpátky, když se stařec přiblížil, aby si ho lépe prohlédl. „Co vás sem přivádí?“ Mluvil rumunsky.

„Hledám…,“ Brumbál začal mluvit také v rumunštině. Zrak mu sklouzl na mužovy dlouhé neupravené vlasy, na jeho obnošený hábit potrhaný mnoha cestami po ostrých skalách a nakonec mu pohlédl do tváře a vyčetl z ní, že minulé křivdy nejsou zapomenuty. „Hledám někoho, kdo se vyzná v Obraně proti černé magii. Měl jsem tušit, že čaroděj s takovou pověstí nemůže být nikdo jiný než náš bývalý student.“

„Co přesně chcete ode mně?“ otázal se chladně učitel, kterého zmínka o minulosti očividně zabolela.

„Hledám učitele.“ Brumbál se usmál. Viditelně si nic nedělal z podezřívavých pohledů, které na něj po této odpovědi vrhli jeho bývalý žák i Madame Viteazulová, která se tu náhle objevila. „Nejlepší kouzelnická škola, jaká kdy na světě byla, je už dva roky bez lekcí Obrany proti černé magii.“

Madame Viteazulovou myšlenka na to, že by mohli ztratit Lupeniho, na první pohled rozrušila. „My ale také potřebujeme učitele, a jednoho už jsme našli,“ řekla Brumbálovi. „Stilpescu by bez něj bylo ztracené. Kdyby loni nezabil toho vlkodlaka…,“ nestihla už větu dokončit.

Bývalo by bylo nemožné popsat výraz, který se po tomto prohlášení rozhostil ve tváři lovce nestvůr. Rozhodně to ale nebyla hrdost. Odstrčil je všechny, děti, starého muže i zmatenou Madam Viteazulovou a utekl ven.

Brumbál vyběhl za ním, jako by mu věk nebránil pohybovat se svižně, když bylo zrovna zapotřebí. Zastavil se vedle mladšího čaroděje a oslovil ho v jazyce, který ten neslyšel již více jak čtyři roky. „Rád tě zase vidím, Reme.“

Remus Lupin neodpověděl, místo toho hleděl vzhůru k vysokým žulovým vrcholkům hor. Usilovně se snažil zaplašit myšlenky na jiná místa v jiném čase, ale skalní masivy, kterými tu stáli obklopeni, samy vyvolaly vzpomínku na vzdálenou a podobnou krajinu, se stejnými ostrými žulovými útesy a s budovou vystavěnou z toho samého chladného kamene.

Tenkrát to bylo naposledy, co viděl Albuse Brumbála…

* * *

Soudní dvůr, kamenné základy položené na větrem ošlehaném a holém útesu uprostřed skotské Vysočiny, šeď kamenných kvádrů splývala s šedivou oblohou a hlavní brána se otevírala vstříc oceánu.

Brána do Azkabanu.

Čtyři Záškodníci si už Azkaban jednou potají prohlédli, když se k němu kdysi střemhlav snášeli na hřbetě ukradeného draka, chrlili přitom jeden vtip za druhým a pokoušeli se hádat, který zločin by musel být tak hrozný, aby jim bezpečně zajistil soud právě na tomto místě.

Naposledy se takový konal v roce 1942, když tu byl polapený temný mág Grindelwald odsouzen ke smrti rozčtvrcením. Brumbál tu možná byl i tehdy, stejně jako dnes, ale Remus se ho neodvážil zeptat.

Následoval svého bývalého ředitele železnou branou, kde si nechali od strážných skřetů zkontrolovat hůlky. Dav byl obrovský, ale tichý, tíživá situace dopadla dokonce i na reportérky Týdeníku čarodějek, které tu byly nepochybně jen proto, aby získaly fotky, nad kterými by potom mohly čtenářky časopisu vzdychat. Fotky Siria v celé jeho kráse.

Skrývaný šepot přerostl ve velké síni v řev, zdobený strop byl vysoký a jeho klenba jako v katedrále odrážela a násobila každý zvuk. Podlaha z holého kamene, teplota o pár stupňů nižší, než by bylo příjemné, a ponuré zdi osvětlené mihotavým světlem svící propůjčovaly celé prostoře atmosféru podzemní kobky.

Dřevěné dveře vedoucí z velké haly do samotné soudní síně byly z cedru, napuštěného temně fialovým mořidlem. Stejně fialové byly hábity stráží postávajících u vchodu, za kterým měl být souzen Sirius Black. Dovnitř byli vpuštěni pouze přímí svědci a nejbližší vězňovi přátelé a známí, aby tak mohli na vlastní oči sledovat proces století, jak to celé nazval Denní věštec.

U vchodu do síně rostly v květináčích trsy exotických rostlin s květy ve tvaru – rovněž fialových - zvonků a svými veselými barvami působily na tomto místě poněkud nepatřičně.

Remus vrhl stranou na Brumbála ostrý pohled.

„Ano, jistě,“ vydechl Brumbál omluvným tónem, „Vlčí mor… to je obvyklé, chápeš, musí tu být, aby se předešlo jakékoliv možnosti ovlivňování soudců Černou magií. Uvidíš, že tu někde budou mít i česnek…“

„Kašlu na česnek,“ zasyčel Remus mezi zuby. „Jsem jeho nejlepší přítel, copak nebudu moct svědčit?“ Otočil hlavu a pohlédl Brumbálovi zpříma do očí. Bylo tak zvláštní vidět Brumbála v černém, slavnostním obleku, bez všech těch obvyklých komických drobností, díky kterým působil jindy tak blízce a přístupně. „Nebo mi chcete říct, že se moje svědectví prostě nepočítá?“

„Ale vůbec ne, vůbec ne,“ odvětil Brumbál klidně, aniž by uhnul pohledem. „Ale jsem si jistý, že moje svědectví bude zahrnovat všechno, i to, co víš ty.“ Jeho hlas klesl do téměř neznatelného šepotu, takže nehrozilo nebezpečí, že by kdokoliv z davu mohl zachytit slova, která se chystal říci vzápětí. „Pochopitelně, budu jim muset říct, že Sirius byl Strážcem tajemství Potterových.“

Remus byl dalek toho myslet si, že je Sirius nevinný. Ale byly tu jisté drobnosti, které do celého případu prostě nezapadaly a které se zřejmě všichni sborově rozhodli ignorovat nebo dokonce zakrývat, jen aby tento hrozný případ dovedli k hladkému rozuzlení. Remus měl špatný pocit, který nedokázal Brumbálovi popsat, snad zvířecí instinkt, chcete-li, jenže právě proto, že byl zvířetem, ho nikdo nehodlal poslouchat.

Jako nějaký zhoubný lektvar v něm začal bublat narůstající vztek, otočil se zády k Brumbálovi i soudní síni a razil si cestu zpět zbývajícím davem k pozorovací síni.

Na rozdíl od zbytku soudní budovy byla tato obdélníková místnost, ve které se proces promítal pro veřejnost, celá obložená bílým mramorem. Působila stejně chladně a studeně jako mudlovský policejní pokoj, do kterého tenkrát vzali Siria poté, co…

… tím si nepomůžeš, když na to budeš myslet. Remus doufal, že vztekem alespoň na chvíli zažene pryč všechny vzpomínky a žal, a sledoval, jak se scéna ze soudní síně začíná pomalu zhmotňovat na hladké magické stěně. Obraz, který dostali, byl v nadživotní velikosti a působil tak skutečně, že bylo snadné uvěřit, že je účastníci soudu slyší i vidí. Remus sledoval Brumbála, jak vstupuje do síně, kde ho zkontrolovali kvůli zakletí a křivopřísežné kletbě a poté ho poslali na jeho místo úplně vpředu. Seděli tam už další profesoři z Bradavic, McGonagallová a Kratiknot.

Všimne si Sirius, že jeho nejlepší přítel chybí, a bude si snad myslet, že ho nadobro opustil?

Remus střelil pohledem po ostatních, kteří s ním stáli v místnosti – někteří mluvili, aniž by se obtěžovali ztišit hlas, jeden chroupal brambůrky a dva mladíci hráli na mramorové podlaze žabky. „Člověk je tu dnes souzený na smrt,“ sykl ledovým hlasem. „Mohli byste prokázat alespoň náznak úcty.“ Otočil se zpět k obrazovce, aniž by čekal na odpověď, aniž by vůbec očekával, že někdo bude poslouchat ošuntělého profesora odněkud ze Zadní Lhoty, v němž nikdo nemohl rozpoznat nejlepšího přítele Siria Blacka.

Ani na okamžik vážně nezauvažoval o tom, že by se našel někdo, kdo by mohl Vlčí mor odstranit. Sedm roků lekcí profesora Binnse ho naučilo, že proces, ve kterém by nebyla přijata veškerá bezpečnostní opatření proti Černé magii, by byl zpochybněn, což nikdo, kdo si uvědomoval vážnost situace, nemohl chtít. Mělo mu být jasné, že tu bude… jen tak nějak podvědomě doufal, že by snad Brumbál mohl …

Probuď se, vysmál se sám sobě. Jako bys nevěděl, že Brumbál není všemocný. Nemůžeš si přece myslet, že tě bude celý život ochraňovat.

Kromě toho, poslední dva týdny strávili oba návštěvami úředníků a snažili se je přimět, aby povolili alespoň malou výjimku z pravidel. Naprosto bez úspěchu.

Napřed žádali deset minut o samotě se Siriem, potom deset minut se Siriem ve společnosti jakýchkoliv jiných tvorů kromě mozkomorů. Nakonec se Remus uvolil souhlasit s deseti minutami včetně mozkomorů, jen když sebou bude moci přinést obyčejnou tabulku čokolády, která by zabránila mozkomorům proměnit Siria svou pouhou přítomností v blábolící trosku topící se v slzách a sebeobviňování.

Přes všechny jeho argumenty, opatrně volená slova i odkazy na spoustu podobných případů (jaký důvěřivý a laskavý odborník na právo z něj najednou byl! Už jen z toho se mu dělalo špatně) ho odmítli. A teď nemohl navíc ani svědčit a uvést ten jediný důkaz, který najisto mluvil proti Siriově vině: než ho předali mozkomorům, Sirius všechno zapřel.

Remus Lupin věděl, jako to nevěděl nikdo jiný na zemi, že Sirius nikdy nezapíral, když se přišlo na jeho prohřešky. Remus byl také jedinou žijící duší, která na vlastní oči viděla Siriovu hrůzu ze strážců Azkabanu, a přísahal by na svůj vlastní život, že jakékoliv prohlášení, které Sirius udělal v jejich přítomnosti, bylo bezcenné.

Jediná dobrá věc na celém tom procesu byla, že těch pár krátkých hodin Sirius nemusel trávit ve společnosti těch zakuklených netvorů. Přivedli ho dva chlupatí trollové s ohromnými palicemi, kteří v porovnání s mozkomory působili jednoznačně roztomile. Ti, kteří seděli nejblíže stolku obhájce, včetně Brumbála, nakrčili nos, ale mramorová stěna naštěstí nemohla přenášet zápach. Remus se pokoušel přečíst výraz v Siriově tváři, ale vězňovy oči byly sklopeny k podlaze.

V okamžiku, kdy byl proces zahájen, mu v hlavě vybuchl vír nesouvislých vzpomínek. Jeho vztek dál rostl, když viděl, že všechna svědectví směřují tím jediným směrem, kterého se celou dobu obával - nikdo nepřipomněl Siriovo prohlášení o nevině. Slavný proces století neměl trvat déle než dvě hodiny, byl to předem uzavřený případ.

Sirius na sebe odjakživa bral všechnu vinu, zatímco Remus a James a Petr a Lily vždy vyvázli bez podezření. Tenkrát, když sestřelili malé letadlo a málem při tom zabili pilota. Tenkrát na mistrovství světa ve famrpálu, kdy proměnili Potlouky v havrany.

Desítky nocí, během kterých byli málem chyceni ve zvířecí podobě, a Sirius vždy na obhajobu přispěchal s nějakou vymyšlenou historkou, která zahrnovala jen jeho osobu.

Jejich první chabé pokusy vykouzlit Patrona, které se uskutečnily ve staré učebně Dějin magie v Bradavicích. Sirius byl v tom kouzle dobrý, jako byl dobrý ve všem, ale i ti falešní mozkomorové, které vyvolali s pomocí duchů, kteří uměli nabírat cizí podobu, ho uvrhli do stavu nepříčetné hrůzy. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, co někdo z nich spatřil Siria se bát.

A celé ty školní roky nikdy nikdo neviděl Siria brečet. Smrt jeho otce, nezasloužené tresty, ani hrozby vyloučení. Nic z toho v něm neprobudilo slzy. Avšak minulý týden plakal, obviňoval se ze smrti Lily a Jamese a Remus plakal s ním, protože to, co tehdy spatřil v přítomnosti mozkomorů, byly jen zbytky Siria. Sirius, chlapec, který se nikdy nepřestal smát a který kdysi přísahal, že Rema udělá šťastným, a také udělal, byl teď jen ubohou troskou plnou žalu a viny.

Remus si až v té chvíli uvědomil, že jakkoliv bylo Siriovo prohlášení jednoznačné, nepadla v něm ani jedinkrát zmínka o Petrovi. Něco tu nehrálo. Něco sem nepasovalo.

Nesnažil se vyvrátit obvinění, chtěl jen vědět jak to opravdu bylo. Proč to nikdo jiný nechápal? Byl tu snad někde někdo, komu se hodilo, aby byl Sirius odsouzený za zradu? Snad někdo z vyšších míst, kdo podplatil porotu, stráž i toho děsivého soudce s prázdnýma očima, který vyslovil větu „Doživotí v Azkabanu“ stejným hlasem jako by třeba Remus říkal své třídě „Dva svitky pergamenu“?

Ačkoliv měsíc zrovna ubýval, když Remus slyšel konečný výrok, blahopřál si, že ho přece jen dovnitř nepustili. Byl si jistý, že by soudce s chutí pokousal.

Na poslední okamžiky soudu se k obrazovce protlačil tak blízko, jak to bylo možné, a snažil se ještě naposledy ve tváři svého přítele objevit známku zdravého rozumu. Když se ho jiný divák pokusil odstrčit, Remus zavrčel: „K čertu s tebou, mozkomorův synu,“ utrhl se na něj, „Sirius je můj přítel.“

To přimělo všechny, že o krok ustoupili, a Remus zůstal dál zírat na stěnu. Siriova tvář byla vždy výrazná a plná emocí a teď v ní Remus spatřil hněv, zděšení, záblesk překvapení a něčeho, co mohlo docela dobře být rezignací.

Ne. Jen to ne, Sirie. Prosím.

Pak se Sirius otočil, trollové k němu přistoupili, aby ho odvedli do kobky před převozem do Azkabanu, a vláčeli ho po cestě a cloumali s ním jako by byl něco míň než…

Míň než člověk. Pocit, který Remus velice dobře znal, a tím více ho bolelo, že se to muselo stát někomu, koho sám obdivoval.

To, co v té chvíli pocítil, byla prostá nenávist k lidem. Nehodlal už ani minutu předstírat, že je jedním z nich.

S hlubokým zavrčením se prodral davem diváků, kteří si dále nerušeně šeptali a chroupali brambůrky, proběhl prázdnou vstupní halou a předními dveřmi ven. Slabě pršelo a déšť sebou nesl vůni rašeliny a nedalekých mokřin, vůni tak čistou a osvěžující vedle dusivého pachu lidské společnosti. Chtěl se dostat ven dřív, než se u vrat udělá dlouhá fronta čarodějů a čarodějek čekajících na své hůlky. Než se objeví Brumbál a přinutí ho říct tu lež, že je spokojený s tím, jak ředitel svědčil, že věří v Siriovu vinu a že spravedlnost byla vykonána.

Ze školy, kde daleko uprostřed zapadákova učil, sem sice doletěl na koštěti (patřilo Jamesovi, ale na to nemysli), ale najednou měl pocit, že zpět by nedoletěl. Byl sotva schopen chůze. Přes slzy a déšť v očích neviděl a klopýtal po pěšině vedoucí od soudní budovy dolů na farmu, kde byl portál do mudlovského světa. Chtěl chytit vlak a po cestě si rozmyslet, co udělá dál. Teď, když zůstal sám, poslední ze všech.

Mudlové na cestě k nádraží po něm vrhali kradmé podezřívavé pohledy - viděli muže se slzami v očích, muže ve vysokém klobouku, dlouhém černém hábitu a s koštětem v ruce. Nakonec se mu nějak podařilo koště zmenšit do velikosti ptačího brku a spolu s kloboukem a hábitem ho nacpal do kufru. V bavlněné košili a džínových kalhotách, které měl pod hábitem, mu teď byla zima, ale čarodějové byli v této části země očividně vzácní. Vzpomněl si, že tato soudní budova byla během posledních dvou století přece použita jen třikrát.

Mimo dohled, daleko mezi vlnami, ležela pevnost Azkaban. Zachvěl se, když si uvědomil, že mudlové o tom zřejmě nemají ani ponětí. Mohou pevnost vidět? Věděl, že nemohou vidět mozkomory, ačkoliv je mohou cítit. Proti mozkomorům nebylo ochrany. Napadlo ho, že odteď budou mudlové považovat slzy za běžný poznávací znak všech čarodějů, stejně jako doteď to byly špičaté klobouky a hábity.

Koupil si jízdenku a brzy již seděl v poloprázdném vlaku na cestě kamsi na jih, odnikud nikam, zpět ke svému učitelskému místu, již třetímu za posledních pár let.

I z toho mu bylo zle. Zle z neustálých lží, skrývání a kradmého plížení, zle z toho, že sotva se pokaždé zotavil, přišel úplněk a on musel znovu cestovat dvacet mil do nějaké osamělé chýše. A k čemu? Aby mohl učit pologramotné idioty povzbuzovací kouzla, kterými si pokaždé akorát přivodili bolest hlavy.

Co se kdo staral o to, jestli každý měsíc žere lidi nebo jestli je tím nejspolehlivějším a nejrozumnějším čarodějem, kterého mohli v okolí sehnat? Končilo to pokaždé stejně: nenávist, lži a nakonec skandál, když se na to přišlo. A přišlo se na to vždycky.

Dusivý vztek se v něm vzedmul ještě víc, když si vzpomněl na svá první dvě zaměstnání. O tom posledním ani nemluvě. Na akademii v Hracholuskách ještě nikdy neviděli profesora z Bradavic ani zdálky, natož aby tam nějaký učil. Ředitel byl tedy poměrně ochotný uznat, že obor, který profesor Lupin vyučoval, vyžadoval samozřejmě mnoho cestování a profesorský sbor musí pochopitelně počítat s jeho pravidelným zastupováním…

Těžko říct, jestli si všichni něco nalhávali, nebo byli příliš tupí, než aby se sami dobrali pravdy.

A co víc - neustálé pobývání v těch nejzapadlejších dírách mu nakonec zabránilo vídat Lily a Jamese, takže si neuvědomil, jak vážně byly jejich životy teď v poslední době ohroženy.

Chytrá, oddaná Lily… statečný, milý James… a nešťastný, ubohý malý Petr, který…

Proč Sirius neřekl nic o Petrovi? V celé té historce bylo tolik mezer…v tragédii, která zničila věrné přátelství Náměsíčníka, Červíčka, Tichošlápka a Dvanácteráka a během jediné noci zanechala jen…

Náměsíčníka. Vlkodlaka. Zatraceně, když už jím jednou byl, což ze sebe jednou pro změnu přestat dělat někoho jiného.

Dlouhá noční cesta vlakem jeho vztek a nenávist nijak neutišila, naopak, když nakonec došel pěšky k akademii, pohled na kamennou rozpadlou budovu, která urážela každý jeho smysl, ho znovu rozčílil. Všude panovala hluboká tma, studenti spali jako dřeva, ale Remus už nechtěl čekat ani minutu.

Vyběhl po schodech do svého pokoje a začal si bleskově balit oblečení, které tu měl, a cpát ho do kufru. Nebylo toho o moc víc než učitelský hábit a cestovní plášť. Uprostřed spěchu mu najednou pohled padl na kufr, který ležel nahoře na skříni a vypadal pořád skoro jako nový. K čemu mu v téhle díře byl? Mohl učit zpaměti a bez učebnic víc, než si toho byli tihle studenti schopni zapamatovat. Nebylo zapotřebí tahat sebou stohy učebnic v zavazadle navíc.

Profesor Remus J. Lupin, stálo zlatými písmeny napsáno na jeho okraji. Tohle nebudu potřebovat, pomyslel si hořce, a vykročil ke dveřím.

Zastavil se, když se mu před očima náhle vynořilo nádraží King´s Cross, kde tenkrát nervózně čekal na vlak, který ho měl odvést do jeho prvního zaměstnání. Sirius, který se do té doby vedle něj smál a vtipkoval, náhle nečekaně zmlknul. „Já – totiž my – ehm – jsme mysleli, že by se ti něco hodilo…“ Vylovil nepořádně zabalenou krabici a kvapně ji strčil překvapenému Removi do rukou. „Měl bys jít, Reme, nebo ti ujede vlak.“

Až později, během té dlouhé cesty k první z nekonečné řady malých vesnic a ještě menších škol, konečně kufr obrátil a přejel prsty po zlatých písmenech. Od Siria?

Vezmu ho, rozhodl se. Co všechno ze Siria už ztratil? A co mu z něj jej ještě zbývá?

Vyšel na chodbu a zabouchl za sebou dveře, aniž se staral o to, koho všechno probudil. Zamířil za ředitelem, zabušil neurvale na dveře a vpadl bez vyzvání dovnitř.

„Co se stalo?“ vyskočil se profesor Bublirach. Pokoušel se právě udržet na špičce nosu úhoře.

„Dávám výpověď,“ vyrazil ze sebe Remus.

Bublirach upustil úhoře na stůl, napřímil se a zakoktal: „Vy, Lupine? Výpověď? A smím vědět proč? Nikdy jste…“

Remus se na poslední chvíli ovládl, i když se neubránil drobnému úšklebku v koutku úst. „No, abych tak řekl… jsem vlkodlak. A právě jsem dostal neodolatelnou touhu jít a jíst lidi. V Rumunsku.“

Hodil na stůl svitek pergamenu s výpovědí, vyrazil ze dveří ven a vznesl se do vzduchu.

Dětinské, dost možná. Pasovalo by to spíš k Siriovi.

Jenže on teď bude muset být Siriem za ně za oba.


	2. Prázdniny v Rumunsku

__

_So you been to school for a year or two_  
And you know you've seen it all  
On your best friend's broom thinkin' you'll just zoom  
Down here your type don't crawl  
Play at teachin' school 'cause you think you're cool  
Like a Hogwarts graduate  
Braggin' that you know how the vampires feel cold  
And werewolves got so much soul 

_It's time to taste what you most fear_  
And your friends can't help you here  
Brace yourself, my dear  
It's a holiday in Romania  
It's tough kid, but it's life  
It's a holiday in Romania 

_Don't forget to pack a wife_

velmi volná variace na text písně skupiny Dead Kennedys, Holiday in Cambodia - WolfieTwin 2) 

* * *

Náhlé Brumbálovo zjevení v Transylvánii probudilo k životu vzpomínky, které byly pro Rema mrtvé již dvacet let. Pár jich bylo sladkých, spousta hořkých, a ve většině byly tyto dva pocity tak neodlučitelně spojeny, že když se během let snažil zapomenout všechno špatné, ztratil zároveň s tím i to málo dobrého, co ještě zbývalo. Jak tam stál a hleděl na siluetu hradu zahaleného v mlze, který mu byl domovem, vířily mu znovu v hlavě všechny staré obrazy a on si nebyl vůbec jistý, jestli je chce zase vidět nebo ne.

Jednou věcí si ale jistý byl – z Brumbálova příchodu radost neměl. Odpověděl řediteli na jeho pozdrav rumunsky, angličtina mu připadala nezvyklá a její slabiky příliš hrubé. Navíc se k nim blížila Madame Viteazulová a on nechtěl být nezdvořilý a mluvit v její přítomnosti řečí, které nerozuměla.

„Také vás rád vidím,“ odvětil chladně.

Pár dětí přiběhlo za nimi, ale Madame Viteazulová je odkázala zpět do kostela a sama zůstala stát a pozorně naslouchala.

„Zvláštní náhoda,“ pokračoval Remus s nádechem sarkasmu v hlase, „že se procházíte po rumunských horách zrovna před začátkem školního roku.“

„Nemohu si dovolit najmout učitele Obrany proti černé magii bez toho, že bych si ho napřed osobně prohlédl,“ odvětil Brumbál vážně. Ani v nejmenším se nezdráhal pokračovat v konverzaci v rumunštině. „Rozhodně ne poté, co se stalo minulý rok.“

Remus znepokojeně naslouchal historkám o cornwalských raraších, autogramiádách a soubojnickém klubu. Nechtěl si Bradavice znovu připomínat. Bylo veřejným tajemstvím, že právě na jeho generaci se Voldemort těžce poznamenal, a nikoho nepřekvapovalo, že kdo měl někdy nějakou znalost Obrany proti černé magii, byl v tuto chvíli buď mrtvý, nebo v Azkabanu.

Removi přišlo zvláštní, jak si Brumbál o tom Lockhartovi vybavoval až přehnané množství detailů. Nechápal, proč mu to všechno říká, až po chvíli se mu najednou rozsvítilo. Vyrazil ze sebe krátké chraptivé zasmání. „To stačí,“ zamumlal, „myslím, že už jsem toho chlapa jednou potkal, jen si tenkrát si říkal Zlatovlas Veliký.“

„Tak asi před čtyřmi nebo pěti lety?“ vyptával se Brumbál.

Najednou, i když nevěděl proč, měl Remus pocit, že se chytá do pasti. „Nepamatuji se,“ odpověděl stroze.

„Vlastně můžeš Zlatoslavovi poděkovat za to, jak daleko se tvá pověst rozšířila,“ sdělil mu Brumbál s naprosto bezelstným výrazem někoho, kdo vykládá všechny karty na stůl, ačkoliv bylo jasné, že tomu je přesně naopak. „Když jsme si – příliš pozdě – uvědomili, že nemá zásluhu ani na jediném z těch hrdinských kousků, co o nich vyprávěl, došlo nám, že v Rumunsku musí působit skutečně mocný čaroděj. Předpokládám, žes to byl ty, kdo zabil toho upíra.“ Remus se pokusil protestovat, ale Brumbál si ho nevšímal: „A tos věděl, že o tom napsal knihu Cesty s upíry?“

„Pro lásku k Seleně,“ zaklel Remus, „Nechápu, jak ji mohl napsat, když byl během celé akce v bezvědomí. Měl jsem mu vymazat paměť.

„To už není třeba.“ Brumbál mu stručně pověděl, jak si to Lochart zařídil sám, a hlas mu potom zvážněl a zesmutněl. „Byla to velmi nebezpečná situace,“ dodal tak tiše, že se Remus chtě nechtě musel naklonit blíž. Brumbál počkal, dokud se jejich oči nesetkaly, a jeho další slova zazněla v tichu ostře jako výbuch bomby: „Harry i se svými kamarády mohli být mrtví.“

Remus zalapal prudce po dechu. „Harry?“ vyrazil hlubokým, zastřeným hlasem. Pak na sobě ucítil pohled Madame Viteazulové. „Ne… nevím, koho myslíte.“

„Harry Potter,“ doplnil Brumbál.

Samozřejmě, že věděl, o koho jde. Ani dvanáct let nestačilo na to, aby zapomněl na syna Lily a Jamese Potterových, ačkoliv z nějakého důvodu si ho stále pamatoval jako novorozeně a neuvědomoval si, že jednou také vyroste. Zabolelo to, když se v mysli znovu dotkl hluboko uložených vzpomínek. Ačkoliv věděl, že ho Brumbál záměrně provokuje, nemohl si pomoci a byl uchvácen při pomyšlení na to malé dítě, které už je teď vlastně skoro dospělé. Naposledy ho viděl ještě před Fideliovým kouzlem, ale slyšel už o jizvě, o tom, jak ho Hagrid zachránil a… slyšel i o té hrozné mudlovské rodině, se kterou musel žít. I když věděl, že jediný syn Potterových bude u mudlů ve větším bezpečí než by byl s ním, možná poprvé a opravdu ve svém životě tenkrát zatoužil, aby byl skutečným člověkem.

„A… jak se má?“ zakoktal. „U těch mudlů… a…“

„Jednoho dne z něj bude velký čaroděj,“ řekl Brumbál a viditelně měl přitom radost sám ze sebe. „Takovým, jako by byli James a Lily dohromady.“

„Vždycky jsme si dělali legraci, že jestli budou mít James s Lily děti, zvládnou Voldemorta levou rukou,“ zamumlal si pro sebe Remus.

„No, k dnešku to již zvládl třikrát.“

To byl ovšem těžký útok na jeho zvědavost, a nefungoval. Remus strávil příliš mnoho let předstíráním, že je mu to všechno jedno. „Jsem rád, že je Harry v pořádku a že už ví, že je čarodějem,“ řekl krátce, „ale oba tu teď ztrácíme čas. Pokud mě omluvíte, vidím ty děti jen jednou měsíčně a musíme cvičit nové kouzlo.“

Vrátil se do kostela a sešel po schodech zpět do třídy. Madame Viteazulová ho následovala a ve tváři měla podobně lhostejný výraz jako on.

Všechny děti byli ještě dole, stáli nakupené u zadní zdi a ječeli předstíraným strachem. Remus zjistil, že jeho plášť se mezitím změnil v krokodýla – naštěstí ne úplně, neměl nohy a stačil se doplazit sotva do poloviny místnosti.

„Kdo to udělal?“ dožadovala se madam Viteazulová rozlobeně. „Kolikrát vám mám říkat, že…“

„To nic, to nic,“ Remus se smál a chtě nechtě začal přemýšlet, kolik bodů by za tento kousek strhla Nebelvíru profesorka McGonagallová. Mávl hůlkou a rázem měl svůj plášť zpátky, i když lehce šupinatý a se zuby namísto řady knoflíků.

Žert obrátil jeho pozornost naplno k dětem a měli velmi vydařenou hodinu. Už se stmívalo, když se s nimi loučil a ještě narychlo vymýšlel domácí úkol, který by zvládly i s tím málem učebnic. Když se jim Přeměňování tolik líbí, předpokládal, že by už příští měsíc mohli zkusit proměnit šálek v krysu.

Ve spěchu vyběhl schody, protože doufal, že se mu ještě podaří zastihnout Lászla, než půjde spát.

Když vyšel na dvůr, našel místo toho Brumbála.

Ředitel seděl na kamenné zídce u kostela a tiše si něco broukal.

„Ve Stilpescu svého učitele nenajdete, pane řediteli“ řekl Remus suše. „V Rumunsku dnes moc čarodějů není, a těch pár co tu ještě je, tu hodlá i zůstat. Omluvte mě, musím za bylinkářem kvůli bubákovi.“

„Za bylinkářem říkáš, Reme?“ Brumbál vstal. „Vlastně je tu ještě jeden důvod, proč jsem přišel. Bílý kozlík je v těchto nadmořských výškách mnohem účinnější. Nebude ti vadit, když se k tobě přidám?“

„Ne,“ zalhal Remus a nenáviděl se za to, že nemá odvahu poslat svého kdysi oblíbeného profesora zpátky, kam patřil. Lockhart a učitel v Bradavicích! Brumbál opravdu střelil vedle. Vyrazil po špinavé cestě nahoru k Lászlově chalupě a nijak se nesnažil přizpůsobit rychlost chůzi Brumbálově věku – nebylo ovšem třeba, protože stařec s ním hbitě držel krok.

Byla to celkem dlouhá cesta a Remus během ní už ani nestačil skrývat svůj úžas nad všemi historkami o Harrym, které Brumbál v rychlosti živě vyprávěl. Tak skutečně, od doby, co byl ještě novorozeně, již Voldemorta dvakrát porazil, jednou jako parazita v Quirellově hlavě (nanejvýš odporné, během těch dlouhých let v Rumunsku o podobném kouzlu neslyšel) a podruhé ukrytého v deníku Toma Raddla – to už bylo o něco méně komplikované kouzlo, ovšem o nic méně nebezpečné.

Harry byl nejen chytrý, ale měl i správný smysl pro neplechy. Kvůli němu byl Nebelvír ve školním poháru už na posledním místě a nikdo s ním nechtěl mluvit, ale potom on a jeho přátelé každý zvlášť vyřešili jednu část hádanky, která je dovedla ke Kameni mudrců. Remus si představil, jak výzdoba na závěrečné slavnosti náhle změnila barvy ze zmijozelských na nebelbírské, a nemohl se při té myšlence neusmát. Něco takového nedokázali tenkrát ani oni.

Popis Harryho přátel mu také učaroval. Tak jasně, jako by byly skutečné, před sebou spatřil tři mladé tváře, jak se vynořují uprostřed tetelícího se vzduchu zpod Jamesova neviditelného pláště. Zelenooký Potter, rudovlasý Weasley (některé věci se prostě nemění) a dívka s neposlušně rozcuchanými vlasy a inteligentní jiskrou v očích. Herminona na něj zatím dělala trochu přísný dojem, ale časem z toho vyroste – podle Brumbála to byla nejlepší studentka za posledních pět let. Možná Harryho doplní, možná spolu vytvoří takovou dvojici jako svého času James a…

Dost. Ať se ho Brumbál snažil přimět vytahovat na světlo jakékoliv vzpomínky, ať se znovu ocital tváří v tvář jakýmkoliv minulým ranám, na Siria myslet prostě nebude. Už dávno zjistil, jak i v jádru nevinná bytost může být rozpolcená věrností dvěma stranám a jak lehké je udělat špatné rozhodnutí. Zklamaná důvěra a neschopnost odpustit ho ani ne před deseti měsíci přinutily spáchat něco, co on sám nazýval vraždou, i když nikdo jiný by to tak nenazval.

Sirius je zrádce a je pryč – ale Harry je naživu a Hermiona ho zajisté Voldemortovi zradit nehodlá.

Konečně dorazili k Lászlově farmě. V osvětleném okně viděli bylinkáře, jak se sklání nad něčím u kuchyňského stolu. Remus zaklepal a po vyzvání otevřel dveře. László seděl před řadou ampulí, pečlivě třídil a počítal zrnka a ručně popisoval cedulky. Vypadalo to, že má spoustu práce, a Remus, překvapený, že László nepoužívá kouzla, doufal, že kvůli jejich příchodu neztratí při počítání nit.

„Přišel jsem kvůli bubákovi,“ řekl spěšně, „nebudeme rušit.“ Postrčil Brumbála ven ze dveří směrem ke skladu obilí.

„Myslím že byste si mohl kozlík vyzvednout později, možná zítra,“ navrhnul. Ve tváři se mu mihl slabý úsměv, když si uvědomil, že získá odpověď na otázku, která ho odjakživa zaměstnávala - v co se bubák promění tváří v tvář profesoru Brumbálovi?

Když se vzdálili od osvětlených oken, znovu je pohltila temnota. Na cestě ke kamenné sýpce jim svítily jen hvězdy a na vzdálených horských vrcholcích se občas zablesklo. Když se přiblížili ke dveřím, ozvalo se uvnitř zaječení. Ven vyrazila kočka a proběhla jim mezi nohama, za ní vylétlo jablko a dopadlo opodál na zem.

„Bubák musí být ještě uvnitř,“ zamumlal Remus. „Jdete také nebo počkáte venku?“

„Bude mi potěšením vidět tě při práci,“ řekl Brumbál přívětivě. „Pokračuj prosím.“

Remus kývl, pobaven tím, že má být pro jednou v roli mistra a ne studenta, ačkoliv to samozřejmě bylo jen zdání. Vykouzlil na hrotu hůlky slabé světlo a pomalu a zlehka prošel dveřmi. Starý čaroděj ho následoval, ale zůstal postávat hned za nimi. V mihotavém světle zahlédli obrysy kamenných desek, které sloužily jako police pro pytle s obilím. Ty tu ležely poházené a ve tmě vypadaly jako hřbety spících slonů. Remus se napřed sklonil ke spodním přihrádkám a nadzvedával postupně všechny kameny a pytle. Jeho snaha ale vyšla naprázdno, protože bubáka, který se skrýval v sudu s jablky hned u dveří, nakonec objevil Brumbál.

Remus se otočil právě včas, aby zahlédl, jak z Brumbálovy hůlky vyrazil paprsek modrého světla, na dřevěnou podlahu dopadl kus krvavě rudého kamene a dokutálel se mu k nohám. Zaslechl Brumbála něco zahuhlat tak tiše, že nepostřehl ani tón ani obsah jeho slov, a z červeného kamene s lupnutím vypučela růžová křidélka, kámen se vznesl ke stropu a zmizel.

„Tak, a je od něj konečně pokoj,“ řekl Remus hlasitě. Stařec pár minut neodpovídal a vypadal, že myslí úplně na něco jiného. Protože se obecně považovalo za neslušné ptát se druhého čaroděje na to, co viděl při setkání s bubákem, Remus nic neříkal. I tak se ale pokoušel uhádnout, co ten červený kámen znamenal.

„To ano,“ přikývl Brumbál. Pohlédl směrem ke stropu, kde bubák – kámen zmizel, a řekl: „Myslím že jsem ti už vyprávěl o kameni mudrců. Možná bys neřekl, že představuje ne jednu, ale hned dvě obavy – strach z věčného života a strach z předčasné smrti, kdy po sobě člověk zanechá nedokončené dílo.“ Stočil pohled do stínu, kde tušil, že stojí Remus. „Kámen je zničený a mě zůstal už jen jeden strach. Jestli je to požehnání, netuším.“

Bylo trapné slyšet Brumbála mluvit o svých skrytých obavách. Remus napůl tak trochu očekával, že bubák bude zmatený a promění se v něco tak absurdního jako třeba pár děravých ponožek.

„Vzpomínám si, že László má jeden pokoj navíc, kde byste mohl zůstat přes noc,“ pronesl poněkud studeně, když opustili sýpku a pod nohama jim rachotil štěrk. Byl vztekem bez sebe, že nedokázal Brumbála jako nějakého nezvaného ducha odehnat.

„A ty Reme, kde bydlíš?“ zeptal se Brumbál přívětivě. Byla to ovšem řečnická otázka, protože si už vše samozřejmě zjistil a věděl, co potřeboval.

„Na hradě. Na kopci. Pěšky je to dost daleko,“ řekl Remus, „takže bych měl jít.“

„Jsi tam sám?“ podivil se Brumbál.

„Ano… teď, ano.“ Už to byly čtyři roky od doby, kdy živá či neživá bytost naposledy překročila práh hradu. Uběhlo to jako mrknutí oka, ale Remus nikdy neztratil ponětí o čase, mimojiné i proto, že byl citlivý na střídání měsíčních fází. Uplynulo přesně padesát úplňků od bitvy a dvakrát tolik měsíců od dob, které trávil ve společnosti Červíčka, Tichošlápka a Dvanácteráka.

Zatřásl hlavou, aby se té myšlenky zbavil. Přesně tohle byl důvod, kvůli kterému nechtěl ředitele vidět. „Byl bych vám vděčný, kdybyste nerušil mé soukromí,“ pokračoval chladně, ale neodvážil se použít silnější výraz. „Přišel jste hledat učitele Obrany proti černé magii, ne kontrolovat bývalé studenty, kteří už jsou léta dospělí. Proč nejdete do Ameriky? Robert Woods-Halley nedávno dopsal skvělou a téměř kompletní monografii o Nemrtvých, možná by do Bradavic šel rád.“ Nebylo těžké sledovat nejnovější literaturu, dokonce ani na hradě v Rumunsku. Pravidelně dostával předplacený časopis, který se vždy po sedmi dnech sám zničil - bylo to tak levnější.

„Všechny nás zajímalo, co s tebou je,“ řekl zamyšleně Brumbál. „Minerva si tuhle vzpomněla, jak tě fascinovali Zvěromágové.“ Pronesl tu větu zcela nevinným tónem, ale protože to byl Brumbál, skutečnost byla nejspíš úplně jiná. „Byli jsme na tebe všichni hrdí, Reme. Moc.“

„Pff.“ Tenhle nesmysl bylo to poslední, co od něj Remus čekal nebo chtěl slyšet. Došli k chalupě a rozhodl se změnit téma. „Mám vás představit Lászlovi nebo můžu jít?“ Zaplavil ho pocit viny, když všechna stará úcta k Brumbálovi byla náhle ta tam. Odjakživa si sám o sobě myslel, že na něj lichotky nepůsobí, ale myšlenka, že si na něj McGonagallová vzpomněla, ho trochu dojala. Napadlo ho, jestli ještě stále honí myši. „Pozval bych vás nahoru do hradu na noc, ale je to dost daleko. Dovnitř se nedá přemístit ani letět. Chrání ho víc kouzel než Bradavice a většině z nich sám pořádně nerozumím.“ Doufal, že tím Brumbála dostatečně odradil, aniž při tom musel dát najevo, co si opravdu myslí.

Ale ředitel si stál na svém. „Jsem starý, ale venkov mám rád,“ řekl klidně. „Víš, že jsem do Stilpescu přišel pěšky z Avrigu? Jsem na cestě už tři dny a kromě bolavých nohou mi nic nebrání jít dál.“

Remus pomalu přikývl a podíval se, jestli se v Lászlových oknech ještě svítí. Teď, když svou snahu vzdal, nemohl dost dobře táhnout starce do hor a nemít sebou nic k jídlu. Bylinkář byl naštěstí ještě vzhůru a třídění semen už dokončil. Dostali pytel jídla, vzali si Brumbálův bílý kozlík a vydali se vzhůru po horské stezce. Brumbálova obuv byla dobrá, ale neměl sebou plášť a začínalo být mrazivo. Remus mu nabídl vlastní, s omluvou za krokodýlí zuby.

Všude panovala hluboká tma, nejen protože měsíc byl v novu, ale protože skrze nízké, hutné mraky neproniklo ani světlo hvězd. Remus vyvolal v dlani hrst třepotajících se, červených plamenů, tak akorát jasných, aby jim posvítily na cestu, ale aby současně nepřitáhly pozornost nezvaných hostů. Červené světlo jim neoslňovalo oči, takže si na temnotu rychle zvykli a jak se ponořili do mlhy, zřetelně vnímali obrysy balvanů před sebou na cestě. Remus se soustředil na úzkou pěšinu a na udržování světla, ale nedokázal přitom neposlouchat Brumbálovy historky. Přistihl se dokonce, že je nedočkavý, když se Brumbál musel chvílemi odmlčet, buď protože se zrovna složitě protahoval mezi žulovými balvany nebo komentoval místní flóru a své vlastní výlety do Transylvánských Alp. Najednou, nevěděl ani proč, promluvil Remus na Brumbála v angličtině: „Určitě jsou pořád v maléru, ti tři, co?“

„To jsou…“ přikývl Brumbál. Stezka vedla hodně do kopce a dýchání už pro něj bylo o něco těžší, ale energie měl stále jako čtyřicátník. „Někdy mám dojem, jestli nebyla chyba dávat jim starý Jamesův plášť.“

„Tys jim dal…?“ Remova ostražitost polevila, ohromeně se zastavil a zůstal stát. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, co kdy Brumbála oslovil jako sobě rovného. Bylo těžké zbavit se náhle pocitu, že je mu zase dvanáct, dívá se přes velký stůl a čeká na svůj trest. Až teď si plně uvědomil, že Brumbál na rozdíl od většiny dospělých dokonale chápe, že nebezpečí, maléry a neplechy patří ke vzdělávání stejně jako učebnice kouzel.

Přemýšlel, co se asi stalo s Pobertovým plánkem.

A Jamesův syn se určitě nesnažil… ne, jistě že ne, neměl důvod. Ale kdyby přesto… jakým zvířetem by byl? A Ron a Hermiona?

„Přijal jste někdy ještě nějakého vlkodlaka?“ zeptal se náhle Remus. Nechtěl použít ten trpký tón, ale z nějakého důvodu jeho otázka tak vyzněla.

„Ne, vlastně… jste dost vzácní, abych tak řekl, alespoň v Británii. I když bych rozhodně neváhal, kdyby vyvstala příležitost.“

Remus si odkašlal a přidal trochu víc plamenů, aby posvítil na zvlášť obtížné místo na hřebenu kopce. Byli již na vrcholu, zbývalo jen přeplahočit se kamenitou stezkou k hradu. Ještě nebyl vidět, protože mlha byla velmi hustá a jen chvílemi ji prosvětlil blesk zdálky.

„Tolik dnů jsi chyběl,“ pokračoval Brumbál a těsně ho následoval, „a dokončil jsi školu jako třetí nejlepší ve třídě… Pamatuješ si na hodiny Obrany?“

„Byl jsem čtvrtý,“ opravil ho Remus a hrdlo se mu stáhlo, když si vzpomněl na Lily, se kterou vždy soutěžil a se kterou se téměř každý rok prali o třetí místo. Na konci sedmého roku ho však porazila, když získala téměř nejvyšší možný počet bodů při zkoušce z Kouzel, při které se jí podařilo předvést těžké De Duobus Malisovo kouzlo, o kterém předtím nikdo nikdy neslyšel.

A na hodiny Obrany si také vzpomínal, i když ne zrovna s radostí. On a Severus spolu vedli nerozhodnou válku, aniž kdy na sebe vůbec zvýšili hlas. Zmijozelští byli vztekem bez sebe, že je Nebelvír poráží, a Remus na oplátku nesnesl pohled na někoho s tak stupidním a neodborným přístupem k Černé magii. Už tehdy věděl, že při setkání se skutečným nebezpečím je arogance a nedostatek respektu jistou cestou ke zkáze, a posledních dvanáct let ho v jeho přesvědčení jen utvrdily. „Má Harry nějakého… soupeře?“ zapřemýšlel nahlas. „Někoho, jako byl pro nás Severus Snape?“

„Ale ano… vlastně má co dělat se samotným Severem. Učí v Bradavicích již šestým rokem lektvary.“

Proč musí být každý, kdo je dobrý v lektvarech, být zároveň zákonitě tak vlezlý, pomyslel si Remus hořce. „Ale nemá nic proti Harrymu, ne? Totiž, není tu přeci důvod…“

„Má, obávám se. A dává to velmi najevo.“

„Kvůli Jamesovi?“ Bylo to jasné, Severus nebyl z těch, kdo zapomínají staré křivdy. Ale stejně… „Ten kluk je sirotek, vychovávaný u mudlů! To není to samé jako kdyby to byl sám James…“

„Nemá ho kdo chránit, abych řekl pravdu,“ přisvědčil Brumbál mnohosmyslně, zatímco Remus zaklepal svou hůlkou na ztrouchnivělou hradní bránu a zrušil první ochranné kouzlo, které jim bránilo ve vstupu.

Brumbál byl silný a energický muž, ale zároveň už velmi, velmi starý a byl akorát tak zralý pro postel. Remus ho provedl polovinou hradu, která byla neporušená, ale když procházeli hlavní síní, vynořil se náhle odněkud vlhký průvan a ředitel si přitáhl krokodýla těsněji k tělu a zachvěl se.

Nehodilo by se, aby tady nejlepší čaroděj na světě, ať už je vítán nebo ne, dostal zápal plic. Remus ho zavedl do rohové místnosti, která kdysi bývala vězením, možná mučírnou – dveře byly železné, skoro palec silné a stěny postavené z kamenů tak těsně posazených u sebe, že se průvan nedostal dovnitř ani ven. Jako v jediném pokoji z celého hradu tu zůstal celý strop a tak tu Remus skladoval všechny svitky a knihy. Někdy v zimě tu i spal, zvlášť v nocích po úplňku, kdy mu nebylo dobře a postrádal teplou srst.

Místnost, něco mezi vězením a knihovnou, byla holá a vzduch v ní byl cítit plísní, protože se tu v létě skoro nevětralo. „Je to rozhodně nejteplejší pokoj,“ řekl omluvně, „podívám se, co by se s tím dalo dělat.“

Když mávl hůlkou, zvedl se oblak prachu a sazí a oba začali kašlat. Přenesl sem pár přikrývek z vlastní postele – ochranná kouzla umožňovala přemísťovat předměty uvnitř hradu, ale nikoliv zvenku. Ani Brumbál si nemohl přinést vlastní postel.

Když viděl Removu snahu, Brumbál na chvíli znovu ožil. Maxwellův démon, umístěný v jednom z rohů místnosti, začal mávat zuřivě rukama, které připomínaly lopatky větrného mlýna, aby nahnal teplo dovnitř a chladný vzduch ven, a studené kameny začaly brzy příjemně hřát. Brumbál rozsvítil lampy nade dveřmi a mezi policemi s knihami a na rezavém roštu vedle přikrývek z ovčí kůže zapálil malý oheň.

„Myslím, že zapalovat tady oheň není zrovna nejlepší nápad,“ řekl spěšně Remus. „Není tu odvětrávání, chápete.“ Nechtěl říct, k čemu jednou rošt použil, a ten pach… utěšoval se, že se zatím nezdá, že by Brumbál ten slabý, ale přesto zřetelný pach spáleného lidského masa, poznal. Věděl snad, že upíři musejí být po smrti spáleni, aby neoživli?

Rema napadlo, jestli ředitel někdy zabil upíra.

Nebo vlkodlaka.

Nebo člověka.

„Udělám vám čaj, když dovolíte,“ řekl a vzal konvici a sáček s výbornou bylinnou směsí, kterou připravil László podle starého tibetského receptu. Spíš než čaj to byl oteplující lektvar, možná okořeněný nějakým zjemňujícím kozlíkem, jaký právě koupil Brumbál, a ředitel brzy pokojně usnul.

Remus zhasl všechny lampy kromě jediné a prošel poničenou hlavní síní zpět do západního křídla, kde obvykle spal. Jsme tu víc chráněni před magií než před deštěm, pomyslel si, když se položil do přikrývek a dírami ve stropě pozoroval hromobití venku.

Vzbudil se brzy, protože chtěl odsud ředitele dostat co nejrychleji a co nejslušněji, a potom měl nějakou práci okno hradu. Každý den se stmívalo o pár minut dříve, zima byla již na pochodu a přítomnost nečekaného hosta mu připomínala, jak nedostatečně je na ni připravený. Ráno bylo chladno a nejdříve musel zažehnout krb v hlavní síni a z Lászlovy mouky a cukru udělat chleba. Kouzelný kvásek kynul jen pár minut a zatímco Remus čekal, vzpomněl si na Maxwellova démona. Byl rychlejší než běžná zahřívací koula, ale Remus nevěděl, jak ho vyvolat, a tak překročil kamenný práh do Brumbálova pokoje, aby si ho vypůjčil.

Ke svému úžasu spatřil, že je Brumbál již vzhůru – seděl na svém provizorním lůžku a četl si poslední výtisk Nosferatova měsíčníku. „Á, dobré ráno, Reme,“ řekl a prohlížel si ho skrz své půlměsícové brýle. Maxwellův démon stále ještě stál v rohu a zuřivě v chladném ránu máchal lopatkami.

„Spal jste… dobře?“ zeptal se Remus váhavě. V ranním světle se místnost jevila ještě ubožejší než včera při světle pochodní. Během těch let už přestal vnímat, jak se v rozích usazují chuchvalce prachu a jak se i ten zbývající nábytek pomalu, ale jistě rozpadá. Takové pohostinství tedy nabídl Albusi Brumbálovi - chabý výraz vděčnosti za vše, co pro něj starý čaroděj udělal. Víc než jindy si teď přál, aby Brumbál konečně odešel, a to co nejdřív.

„Hrad není zrovna, ehm, v nejlepším stavu,“ řekl Remus mdle. „Vidíte, že opravdu nemám moc co nabídnout. Takže, udělám nějakou snídani a…“

„Ach, Reme,“ Brumbál ho přerušil a z jeho hlasu vyzařoval úžas a možná i trochu pýchy. Rozhodně ne lítost, kterou Remus očekával. „Musela to být hrozná cesta.“

A Rema najednou napadlo, že jeho úsudek možná nebyl tak dobrý, jak si myslel, a že mu možná Brumbál nakonec opravdu porozuměl. Skutečně, byl to kus cesty, od učitele Přeměňování na Akademii v Hracholuskách k lovci nestvůr v Rumunsku, a všechno začalo v malém anglickém městě, ještě na menším nádraží… a bez čtyř měsíců to bylo dvanáct let…

* * *

Mokrý čumák se mu otřel o ruku. Napůl vzhůru zamumlal: „Běž pryč, Tichošlápku.“

To jméno ho rázem probudilo. To už nikdy nebude. Nikdy.

Otevřel oči a zjistil, že zírá do chundelatého obličeje. Ležel na lavičce s hlavou přímo proti psímu čenichu. Ovšem namísto velkého černého psa se světlýma, inteligentníma očima (nemysli na ty oči) vedle něj seděl ovčácký pes a jeho oči se ztrácely pod hnědobílou srstí.

Pes mu olízl tvář, usedl na zadní a zvědavě si Rema prohlížel. Ten se natáhl a podrbal ho na hlavě.

„Taky čekáš na vlak?“ zamumlal omámeně. Pes místo odpovědi začal mávat ocasem a divoce s ním zametal zem. (Kde je teď? V Azkabanu?)

Remus se pomalu posadil a protáhl se, zatímco ho chundelatý pes trpělivě pozoroval. Přitáhl si plášť k okolo ramen, aby se ochránil před chladem prosincového rána. (Tam je pořád zima.)

Z komínů ve městě stoupal dým a vinul se okolo kamenné kostelní věže. Ulice, ležící z většiny na opačné straně tratě, se probouzely k životu. První paprsky slunce zápasily s mračny na obzoru. (Uvidí ještě někdy sluce?)

První vlak měl přijet až za čtvrthodinu, ale neměl kam jinam jít. Po tom, co tak ukvapeně opustil Akademii, strávil zbytek noci na této lavičce zachumlaný do pláště. Rychle si uvědomil, že není v takové kondici, aby mohl letět celou noc. Stačil doletět do Little Buttermere, kde chtěl chytit vlak do…

… kam? Kam půjde teď? Slova o tom, že jede do Rumunska, se mu jen tak opile skutálela z jazyka, zatímco na něj ten blázen ředitelovská civěl. Teď, za jasného ranního světla, ho přepadly pochyby. Bylo někde na světě místo, kde by i vlkodlak mohl být vítán? Ani náhodou. Takové místo neexistovalo.

Ale alespoň byl volný. (On nikdy volný nebude.)

Obrysy města se mu před očima rozmazaly a místo něj se objevilo šedé, nepřátelské skotské pobřeží, vlny se tříštily o skály a ostrov byl v hávu mlhy sotva vidět. (Zůstane na tom ostrově už navždy.)

Rána byla příliš čerstvá a ač se snažil sebevíc, nezastavil slzy, které mu začaly stékat po tváři. Sklonil hlavu a protřel si rukou oči. Tohle mu nepomůže. Jestli chce zůstat na svobodě, musí si zachovat zdravý rozum.

Pes mu položil hlavu na koleno a přátelsky zakňučel. Slepě natáhl ruku aby ho pohladil, ponořil ji do dlouhé srsti a cítil, jak se celé tělo s údery ocasu rytmicky otřásá.

A najednou se pes odtáhl, krátce zaštěkal a byl pryč. Remus překvapeně vzhlédl. Před ním stál malý muž v těžko popsatelném obleku a jedině dlouhý plášť dával znát, že by snad mohl být čarodějem. Remus se rychle narovnal a hluboce se nadechl v úsilí zastavit slzy, které ho bodaly v očích a v nose. Nedůvěřivě si druhého muže prohlížel.

„Dalo mi to zabrat, než jsem vás našel, profesore Lupine,“ pronesl muž laskavým hlasem a vodnatě modré oči těkaly okolo.

„Moje výpověď vám nestačí?“ zavrčel posměšně Remus. „Poslali vás, abyste mě dorazil? Což takhle stříbrná dýka do srdce?“

Tváří druhého čaroděje přeběhl zmatený a zaražený výraz. Remus nechtěl být tak krutý, ale byla to opravdu jedna z pěti cest, jak zabít vkodlaka, a kterýkoliv alespoň z poloviny kompetentní učitel Obrany to musel vědět. Remus nebyl čtvrtý ve své třídě jen pro nic za nic. Studoval všechny možné způsoby zabíjení vlkodlaků stejně pečlivě jako jeho spolužáci, ačkoliv mi to působilo mnohem větší bolest, než si kdo mohl představit.

„Cože? Žertujete, doufám. Ach ne, to jistě ne,“ malý muž se jemně zasmál. „Můžu se tu posadit? Lítám tu snad už několik hodin.“

„Vítejte v mé nové pracovně,“ odpověděl Remus s temným úšklebkem a pokynul k lavičce. „Zrovna jsem se snažil naučit psa pár věcí, než jste přijel.“

Profesor Herman, neboť tak se muž jmenoval, učil Obranu proti Černé magii na Akademii v Hracholuskách a za celý semestr si s Remem vyměnili asi pět slov, ačkoliv Remus zastupoval v jeho hodinách, když byl nemocný. Samozřejmě, snažil se vyhýbat se kontaktu s učitelem Obrany ze strachu, že by jeho tajemství mohl odhalit. Čaroději mohlo být něco mezi šedesáti a sedmdesáti lety, měl pozvolna řídnoucí šedé vlasy a malou pleš nyní zakrytou beztvarým hnědým kloboukem. Vypadal celkově trochu měkce a Remus se často divil, díky čemu se stal učitelem Obrany. Ačkoliv, upřímně, učitelské schopnosti nebyly zrovna to, co se v Hracholuskách od učitelů vyžadovalo.

„Jak jsem říkal, dalo mi to dost práce vás najít,“ vydechl Herman, odložil koště a malou tornu na lavičku a posadil se. Pak se zhluboka nadechl a pokračoval. „Byl jsem opravdu překvapený a smutný, když jsem se dozvěděl o vaší výpovědi, profesore Lupine. Takový dobrý učitel. To mi říkali sami studenti, abyste věděl.“

„Zato teď už si to o mně myslet nebudou,“ řekl Remus, zkřížil ruce a odvrátil pohled stranou.

„Myslíte protože… kvůli vašemu…“

„Prokletí,“ dokončil Remus chladně. Otočil se zpět k druhému muži a řekl obviňujícím tónem: „To jste myslel, ne? Protože jsem vlkodlak.“

„Ano, totiž se studenty si nikdy nemůžete být jistý,“ odpověděl Herman přemýšlivě. „Byl jsem překvapený stejně jako všichni ostatní, když mi to ředitel řekl. Vytáhl mě z postele minulou noc, po tom, co jste odešel. Byl z toho úplně vyřízený.“

„A poslal vás, abyste mě…“

„Nebesa! To ne,“ zasmál se mužík, „jen se chtěl ujistit, že není třeba kouzlem nebo lektvarem očistit školu.“ Remus se místo odpovědi suše zasmál.

„Bublirach není v těchto věcech příliš… ehm… znalý,“ prohlásil Herman diplomaticky.

„Ani v mnoha jiných,“ řekl Remus temně a překvapeně zaznamenal, že Herman pokýval hlavou a usmál se na souhlas. „Proč jdete za mnou, smím-li se zeptat? Výzkum vlkodlaků v terénu?“

Herman se slabě zasmál a Remus na něj zvědavě pohlédl, jako kdyby učitele Obrany viděl poprvé v životě. Zdálo se, že mu nečiní problémy sedět vedle vlkodlaka, což bylo více, než by Remus očekával od většiny čarodějů.

„Ředitel mi prozradil jednu neobyčejnou věc, kromě vašeho… ehm… tajemství. Říkal, že se chystáte do Rumunska. Je to pravda?“

Remus se hořce usmál a přál si, aby ta slova mohl vzít zpět. Popravdě neměl ani tušení, kam jít a jak se svými skromnými prostředky najít místo, kde bude v bezpečí a dostatečně daleko od lidí.

„Nevím,“ odvětil. „Nejsem si teď jistý.“

„Aha,“ řekl Herman zaraženě. Potom pokračoval s novou myšlenkou. „Proto jsem přišel. Mluvil jste o Rumunsku a já vím o někom… mám přítele, který…“ na chvíli se zarazil a díval se do země, a po chvíli vzhlédl s nadějným pohledem v očích. „To bude vyžadovat malé vysvětlení, profesore Lupine, mohu?“

„Myslím, že tenhle titul už nikdo potřebovat nebude. Říkejte mi Remus, prosím.“

„Reme, dobrá tedy. A pro vás jsem Jonathan,“ pronesl důležitě. Remus mu naznačil, aby pokračoval. Učitel Obrany proti černé magii si pár chvil pro sebe něco huhlal a pečlivě vážil slova stejně jako si kuchtík vybírá kousky jablka na koláč. Remus pozoroval, jak jeho dech tvoří v chladném zimním vzduchu obláčky páry.

Na nástupiště pozvolna přicházeli cestující, po jednom i po dvojicích, obtíženi kufry a balíky. Barevné krabice, pravděpodobně vánoční dárky, vykukující z jedné tašky, připomněly Removi, že všichni tito lidé mají domovy a rodiny. I on měl matku, lidskou matku. Věděl, jakou bolest jí svým odchodem způsobí, ale břemeno neustálého lhaní a skrývání ho přemohlo. Byl vděčný, když ho z bolestného přemítání vytrhl Hermanův váhavý hlas.

„Možná jste se divil, jak jsem se dostal k tomu, že učím na Akademii v Hracholuskách,“ začal nejistě.

„Podle toho, co jsem slyšel, a podle učební osnovy pro vaše hodiny bych řekl, že akademie je pod vaši úroveň,“ řekl Remus jemně. „Ale více jsem se tím opravdu nezabýval, vzhledem ke své situaci.“

„Ano, snad. Většinu své kariéry jsem pracoval pro ministerstvo, a v poslední době nejvíce pro Odbor magické ochrany. Měli jsme dost práce během těch let, kdy byl Vy-víte-kdo – ehm – aktivní, ale vypadalo to, že v odboru chtějí více mladé krve, víte jak to chodí.“ Odmlčel se a v obličeji se mu objevil úšklebek. „Za dva roky jsem odešel do důchodu. Má žena je už deset let po smrti a já jsem neměl pořádně kam jít. Vždycky jsem chtěl jít do Lake Districtu, a tak jsem nakonec vzal místo učitele v Hracholuskách. Vím, že nejsem nejlepší učitel, ale sám se utěšuji myšlenkou, že pravděpodobně žádný z našich studentů se s ani jednou z těch skutečně mocných bytostí, jaké na světě existují a o kterých učím, nepotká.“ Znovu se odmlčel a pohlédl zpříma na mladšího muže. „Vy, na druhou stranu, máte nevídaný dar Obrany proti černé magii.“

„Děláte si legraci!“ zachraptěl Remus, vyskočil a otočil se zády ke starému muži, aby skryl své překvapení. Pak se otočil na jedné noze a vyštěkl: „Vy víte co jsem! Jsem to já, o kom učíte své studenty, jsem to já, koho je učíte rozpoznávat a zabíjet. Jak můžete prohlásit tak absurdní věc?“

„Můj milý pane, prosím, posaďte se, zamumlal Herman. Zatímco mluvili, na nástupiště směřovalo čím dál více lidí a začalo tam být poměrně plno. V jednom okamžiku se všechny oči obrátily na Rema, který stál a třásl se vztekem.

„Pozoroval jsem vás,“ mužík pokračoval a hleděl do strnulého obličeje nad sebou, „spolu s ostatními učiteli a zaznamenal jsem, jak skvěle učíte mou třídu, když jsem byl nemocný. Rozhodně bych nikdy neřekl, že někdo … z vašeho rodu … bude mít takový talent. Možná na to nevypadám, ale za svou kariéru jsem už viděl mnoho Temných tvorů a vím něco o tom, jaké úsilí vyžaduje zabít je. Prokažte mi prosím tu laskavost a pokuste se mi uvěřit.“

Remus, stále ještě ohromený Hermanovými slovy, se pomalu posadil na lavičku. Nijak neprotestoval, když začal druhý muž znovu mluvit.

„Ještě na Ministerstvu jsem pracoval s jedním neobyčejným mužem, který se stal mým dobrým přítelem. Přišel do Anglie před padesáti lety z Rumunska. On a jeho matka uprchli před nějakým konfliktem, který zničil zbytek rodiny. Můj přítel – říkal si Alec, i když celým jménem se jmenuje Alexandru, mi nikdy neřekl nic bližšího. Alec byl po léta na Ministerstvu největším odborníkem na magickou obranu. V těchto schopnostech se mu nikdo nemohl vyrovnat. Ale jak jsem řekl, staří čarodějové již asi nemají co nabídnout, alespoň podle těch – promiňte – idiotů z vedení ministerstva.“

„A co s vaším přítelem stalo?“ Remus se lehce zašklebil, když si vzpomněl na vlastní nedávné popotahovačky s úředníky.

„Loni se rozhodl, že se vrátí do své rodné země. Pomohl jsem mu všechno zařídit a vyprovodil jsem ho. Už se nemohl dočkat. Jeho rodina bydlela několik generací v horách v Transylvánii a dozvěděl jsem se, že je tam někde nějaký hrad. Několik měsíců se neozval, až pak jsem dostal kratinkou zprávu, že se dostal zpět na svůj hrad, ale víc neřekl.“

Herman zmlkl a natáhl se pro svou tornu, položil si ji na klín a něco v ní hledal. Vytáhl mnohokrát zpřehýbaný kus pergamenu a podal ho Removi: „Před dvěma týdny jsem od Aleca dostal tohle. Pochopíte jistě, že jsem nevěděl, co si s tím počít.“

Remus rozbalil pergamen, který byl potrhaný a skvrnitý, jako by sova, která ho nesla, proletěla nejméně jedním monzunovým deštěm.

__

__

__

__

_Můj nejdražší příteli Jonathane,_

__

_píši ve spěchu, i když bych nerad zanedbal optat se na tvé zdraví a úspěchy. Vím, že učíš na škole pro čaroděje. Jaká škoda, že nejlepší školy v Rumunsku jsou již dlouho zavřené! Hledám čaroděje, který by mi asistoval při nebezpečné práci a pomohl udržet můj domov chráněný. Rád bych tě požádal, jestli bys mi někoho nedoporučil,třeba i nějakého studenta. Plat nebude problém. Těším se na Tvou rychlou odpověď, neboť situace se rychle zhoršuje._

__

_Srdečně zdraví,_

__

_Alexandru Arghezi_

  
  
  


Mladý čaroděj papír několikrát obrátil v ruce, než ho hrubě hodil zpátky Hermanovi, a řekl: „A vy myslíte, že já jsem ten pravý? Slyšel jsem, že hory se tam jen hemží vlkodlaky. Nepředpokládám, že by si váš přítel najal jednoho, aby odehnal ty ostatní.“

„Na druhou stranu, pravděpodobně znáte vlkodlaky lépe než kdokoliv … Ačkoliv, pochopil jsem, že hrad Argheziho rodiny odjakživa ohrožovali upíři. Vlkodlaci jsou proti upírům částečně imunní, věděl jste to?“

Remus zavrtěl hlavou a ani neskrýval své překvapení.

„Vskutku,“ usmál se Herman, potěšen, že ví něco, co Remus ne, „krev vlkodlaků je pro upíry jedovatá, chápete. Vlastně jim způsobuje jistý druh šílenství. To v Británii málokdo ví a využívá, ale v Rumunsku je to běžné, jak mi Alec řekl.

„Takže, Remus Lupin, lovec upírů. To jste myslel?“ zeptal se sarkasticky.

Ostrý hvizd ho přerušil. Lidé mávali na dva sedící čaroděje a řadili se do fronty k přijíždějícímu vlaku. Herman vrazil pergamen zpět do torny, zavřel ji, vstal a sebral ze země koště.

„Tak pojďte. Vysvětlím vám to ve vlaku.“

Remus se nepohnul, ale tázavě se na něj podíval. „Takže … vy také dáváte výpověď?“

„Proboha, to ne,“ odvětil starý profesor se smíchem. „Ale zítra začínají vánoční prázdniny a myslím, že si najdu trochu času na výlet do Rumunska, i s vámi. Rád bych Aleca znovu viděl a řádně vás představil.“

Nástupiště se téměř vyprázdnilo a těch pár zbývajících lidí spěchalo rychle k otevřeným dveřím, kde už stáli průvodčí a pomáhali jim do vlaku. Herman uchopil Removy kufry a koště a čile je zvedl, v druhé ruce svíraje vlastní koště a tornu.

„Pojďte, no tak,“ přemlouval ho. „Neřekl bych, že do půlnoci pojede ještě nějaký vlak.“

Remus se stále ještě napůl ohromený zvedl a vzal si od Hermana své věci. Na vlak chtěl nastoupit tak jako tak, mohl ale důvěřovat Jonathanu Hermanovi natolik, aby s ním odjel do Rumunska? Nevěděl, ale rozhodl se, že ho po cestě vlakem alespoň vyslechne. A tak nastoupil a netušil, jak dlouhá ta cesta bude a kam ho zavede.

* * *

Profesor Herman si toho roku vzal o něco delší dovolenou, než čekal, a vrátil se do Hracholusk až uprostřed února. Když se ho na to někdo ptal, slabě se usmál a řekl prostě, že prováděl výzkum vlkodlaků v terénu.

Byla to mrazivá cesta a trvala mnohem déle, než si kterýkoliv z nich dokázal představit. Když se už třetí den v řadě plahočili po cestě po kolena ve sněhu, začal Remus pochybovat, že mu ještě někdy v životě bude teplo. Pláště s vlněnou podšívkou a dobré boty nakoupili v Bukurešti společně se svetry, šálami a rukavicemi, ale v horách mrazu nešlo uniknout.

Zima byla tak tvrdá, že je přinutila zůstat v Bukurešti o den déle a museli čekat, až budou cesty protažené, aby se mohli dostat blíže k malé vesnici Stilpescu. Strávili ten čas téměř pohřbeni v Bogzově knihkupectví, což byl úžasný starobylý obchod v čarodějnické čtvrti. Emil, starý a sečtělý majitel obchodu, jim rád udělal čaj a hodiny s nimi hovořil, takže měl Remus šanci procvičit si rumunštinu. Mnohojazyčný lektvar, který použil, nenaučí nikoho cizí řeč, pokud ji sám neprocvičuje. Během týdne se mu v hlavě samy od sebe vybavovaly názvy většiny věcí a jeho jazyk si pozvolna osvojil gramatickou strukturu, ačkoliv se mu po lektvaru často dělalo mdlo a bolela ho hlava. Na konci druhého týdne, když opustili hlavní město a vstoupili na území Transylvánských Alp, se mu hlava pročistila a cítil, že mluví téměř plynule.

Všude okolo vířil sníh a skoro je oslepoval. V takovém počasí bylo létání nemožné, a proto se rozhodli dokončit cestu pěšky. Remus se o staršího čaroděje v takovém počasí bál. Herman si nestěžoval, ale vypadalo to, že den za dnem je pro něj těžší držet s ním krok. Měsíc měl za tři dny dojít do úplňku a to je nutilo k ještě většímu spěchu. Remus už jako obvykle cítil v útrobách známé škubání, i když oblohu celý den zakrýval příkrov sněhu a měsíc nebyl vidět. Ulevilo se mu, když jeden mrazivý a až ke kostem pronikající poryv větru rozehnal sněhové vločky a odhalil vpředu na cestě seskupení domků a záblesk červené kostelní věže nad nimi.

„Už jsme skoro tam,“ zakřičel Remus zpátky na starého čaroděje, který byl pozadu.

Zastavil se a počkal na Hermana, vzal ho za ruku a ukázal směrem k matným obrysům budov. Mužík kývl, jeho oči – které jediné z něj byly pod šálou a kloboukem vidět – vypadaly unaveně, ale pozorně. Nepromluvili, dokud ve vesnici nenašli přístřeší.

Teplo a vůně linoucí se z pekárny přiváděla Rema po téměř osmi hodinách strávených ve studeném sněhu skoro k šílenství. Paní Blandianová pobíhala okolo, vzala jim pláště a šály a dala je usušit ke krbu, zatímco její muž krájel ještě kouřící hnědý chleba. Sesedli se okolo dřevěného stolu se šálky čaje, s chlebem a medem.

„Čarodějové, tak?“ povídal pekař. „A v takovém počasí? Vy nejste odsud, co?“

Ani se nesnažili skrývat, že jsou cizinci. Jejich světlá kůže, teď červená a rozpraskaná od mrazu, kontrastovala s bledými obličeji a černými vlasy jejich hostitelů. Přes veškerou snahu stále mluvili s městským přízvukem a nerozuměli všem výrazům, které se v horách používaly. Pan Blandiana je ale přijal přívětivě. Čarodějů bylo již tak málo, že se snažili držet pospolu. Jen jejich plán na cestu do hradu se mu moc nezdál.

„Toho starého muže, co tam prý žije, jsem nikdy neviděl,“ řekl, „ale čas od času posílá svého služebníka sem dolů pro zásoby. Když už jsme u toho, tak podle mě to byl špatný nápad, vracet se do toho hradu. Měli ho nechat tak jak byl.“

Remus na něj tázavě pohlédl, ale než mohl vznést vhodnou otázku, paní Blandianová se do toho vmísila: „Vesnice má už dost problémů s vlkodlaky, co se tu prohánějí, a s tím, co žije v Petrosnových jeskyních.“ Otřásla se, viditelně nechtěla svůj strach pojmenovat.

„Tiše, ženská!“ řekl její manžel ostře. „Není třeba vytahovat minulost. Tady pánové všechno uvidí brzy sami.“ Vypadalo to, že je považuje za pomatené, ale vcelku neškodné osoby. Jestli chtějí jít a nechat se zabít, je to jejich věc. Poskytl jim postel pro jednu noc, ale když příštího dne vyrazili ze dveří, neskrýval radost.

Prošli okolo malého kostela a slabé slunce vrhalo na náves mdlé stíny. Brzy nechali vesnici za sebou, pohřbenou ve sněhových závějích horského údolí. Ještě v Bukurešti jim sova přinesla přesné instrukce, jak najít cestu na hrad. Arghezi také poslal kompasový kámen, malý začarovaný drahokam, který zářil, když se natočil do správného směru. Takto vyzbrojeni se vydali do hor.

I s mapou a kompasem se jim jen tak tak dařilo držet se směru. Obrovité závěje jim cestu často zablokovaly. Naštěstí bylo možno sníh odstranit mávnutím hůlky. Mnohem větší problémy jim způsobovaly nepravidelné hromady žulových balvanů skrývající se pod sněhem a když se je snažili přelézt, mnohokrát v nich uvízli.

Jonathan byl stále unavenější a nakonec požádal Rema, aby na něj použil kouzlo zahánějící únavu. Jak tak čekali, než se dostaví účinek, začal Remus přemýšlet, do čeho se to nechal uvrtat. Až dosud se soustředil jen na detaily – kupování oblečení, učení se řeči, hledání cesty – a nemyslel na to, co přijde, až dorazí k cíli. Uvidí ho Arghezi rád? Herman váhal, zda napsat svému příteli, že čaroděj, kterého přivede do Rumunska, je vlastně vlkodlak, i když ujišťoval Rema, že Alec všechno pochopí. Ale jak to mohl Jonathan Herman vědět? Nikdy nemusel čelit všem emocím, povětšinou záporných, které setkání s vlkodlakem v lidech probouzelo. Remus ano.

Přesto se snažil udržet si naději, protože se mu nechtělo vracet se zpět (a popravdě se celkem bál, jestli by to Jonathan teď zvládl). Po necelém týdnu stráveném v ukrutném mraze se vysmíval sám sobě, jak ho mohlo kdy napadnout zdivočet v Rumunsku. Když se to nepodaří, slíbil si, že si najde pěkné místo někde ve Španělsku nebo Portugalsku. Někde, kde nesněží.

Slunce bylo nízko nad obzorem a když dorazili k cíli cesty, schovávalo se za těžkými mračny. Hrad Arghezi zprvu vypadal jako nějaký další horský vrchol, postavený ze stejných šedých kamenů a pohřbený ve sněhových závějích. Ale když se dostal do lepšího výhledu, objevily se v jeho obrysech pravidelnosti, které svědčily o tom, že je to dílo lidských rukou. Osamělá kamenná věž vyrůstala z dvouposchoďové stavby jako paže vztyčená k nebi. Víc nespatřili, dokud neprošli okolo masivní železné brány.

Bránu otevřel starý muž, Jonathan ho oslovoval Michael, i když mluvil rumunsky. Neříkal skoro nic, ani nesdělil, jak ví o jejich příchodu, a vedl je napříč zasněžený dvůr do hlavní budovy. Ta měla také dvě patra a horní okna byla zatemnělá. Plochá střecha nad středem budovy, pokrytá sněhem, dávala tušit, že se pod ní skrývá velká síň.

Michael, pravděpodobně hradní sluha, je provedl těžkými dubovými dveřmi, když napřed hůlkou odstranil kouzlo, které je drželo pevně zamčené. Postrčil je do studené kamenné haly, osvětlené slabě několika pochodněmi. Před nimi se zvedalo široké schodiště a mizelo nahoře ve tmě. Michael jim vzal zavazadla, ale poradil jim váhavě, aby si nechali pláště na sobě, dokud nedojdou do hlavní síně. Následovali ho, doprovázeni jen údery bot na kamenné podlaze.

Po spoře osvětlené chodbě působila hlavní síň jako exploze barev a tepla. Remus zamrkal a zastavil se, aby si jeho oči zvykly a aby se zorientoval ve všech vůních, které se draly do jeho napůl zmrzlého nosu. Síň měla skutečně vysoký zaklenutý strop, který ve stínech podpíraly masivní trámy. Na podlaze ležely rozházené bílé a hnědé houně. Na všech zdech visely tapisérie zářící zelenou, hnědou a červenou barvou a uprostřed šedých odstínů byly vítaným zpestřením. Nábytku nebylo moc - velký dřevěný stůl, něco málo židlí různých velikostí a tvarů a pár menších stolků.

Podle vůně sloužila tato místnost i jako kuchyň. Removy oči a nos přitahoval velký kamenný krb daleko na druhém konci haly. Když vešli, stál před ním zády k nim vysoký muž. Teď se svižně otočil a když k nim pospíchal přes celou síň, objevil se mu v dlouhém oválném obličeji úsměv. Měl na sobě hnědý plášť, který se mu při chůzi zamotával do nohou.

„Jonathan!“ vykřikl angličtinou s téměř bezchybným přízvukem, popadl přítelovy ruce do svých a vřele ho objal. „Počasí tě neodradilo. Báječné! Jak je ti, po tak dlouhé cestě?“

Pár hlasitých kýchnutí odpovědělo na otázku za Jonathana. „Sníh … no, vidíš sám,“ Jonathan se otřepal a vypadal stejně jako Remus zmatený ze všech zvuků a vůní, které na něj doléhaly po tak dlouhém čase stráveném na tichých a prázdných horských cestách.

Alexandru Arghezi byl o hlavu vyšší než Remus a jeho husté černé vlasy, na skráních šedivějící, ho dělaly ještě vyšším. Jeho dlouhý obličej byl tvrdý a kostnatý, ale zjemněl, když se usmíval, zrovna tak jako teď. Tmavé jiskřivé oči si prohlíželi Hermana i jeho mladého společníka.

„Alecu, vypadáš výborně. Horský vzduch ti svědčí,“ povídal Jonathan, když mu Arghezi pomáhal z pláště. Remus si také sundal plášť, šálu i klobouk. Odněkud se vynořil Michael, vše vzal a stejně rychle zmizel.

„Jsem rád zase doma,“ řekl Alexandru vesele, ale potom trochu vážněji dodal, „i když nikdy se nemůžeš úplně vrátit … ale stýskalo se mi a je to znovu můj domov.“

Zadíval se na Rema a okamžik si ho pozorně prohlížel, což přimělo Jonathana, aby znovu promluvil. „Alecu, mohu ti představit…“ zarazil se a pokračoval rumunsky, „to je Remus Lupin.“

„Celých třicet let jsi mi tvrdil, že se jednou naučíš mou řeč, Jonathane,“ smál se Alexandru, „vidím, že tě to stálo hodně rozhodování a sil.“ Potřásl Removi vřele rukou a i ve chvíli, kdy se smál, si ho jeho oči pozorně prohlížely. „Vy musíte být ten učenec, o kterém mi můj přítel vyprávěl.“

Remus ustoupil a cítil se po tom popisu trapně, protože si vroucně přál zanechat školní prostředí a vše, co s ním bylo spojené, za sebou. Jeho oči se setkaly s Alexandrovým pozorným pohledem a odpověděl mu rumunsky: „Škola už je za mnou. Teď hledám… jiný druh práce.“

Alexandru se krátce ostře zasmál a pustil Removu ruku. Poplácal oba po zádech a řekl: „Pojďte k ohni, zehřejte se, musíte být zmrzlí.“

Během jídla oba staří přátelé mluvili o lidech a událostech, které Remus neznal. Všichni tři seděli u masivního dřevěného stolu, osvětleného z krbu, obsluhoval je Mihail (jak znělo jeho jméno v rumunštině). Alexandru vysvětloval, že chová ovce, kozy a kuřata ve zvláštní stáji uvnitř hradu po celou zimu. Mihail ho kdysi doprovázel do Anglie a udělal teď výborný skopový guláš.

Zatímco dva muži rozprávěli, Remus se mezi druhým a třetím chodem (nemohl si v poslední době dovolit mnoho masa a skopové měl obzvlášť rád) rozhlížel po obrovském pokoji. Hrad byl starý téměř čtyři sta let, z toho tři sta let ho obývala rodina Arghezi. Ponurá zákoutí a klenby Removi z nějakého důvodu připomněly bradavický hrad. Těžko říct proč, neboť strop velké síně v Bradavicích byl úplné nic v porovnání s tím, co se rozprostíralo teď nad ním. Snad to dělal ten pocit věčnosti, pocit, že by u tady krbu mohl jako čaroděj sedět v jakémkoliv věku, v jakékoliv době.

V průběhu jídla byl Jonathan postupně méně a méně hovorný. Dny plahočení v mrazivém větru na něj dolehly - kýchal a kašlal po celou dobu, co se snažil vést konverzaci se starým přítelem. Po večeři se Remus s Jonathanem usadili do židlí v polokruhu okolo krbu. Alexandru se postavil ke krbové římse, která byla vyšší než on, a nalil oběma sklenku starého portského.

„Vinné sklepy,“ vysvětloval, když zvedal láhev a světlo z krbu probleskovalo krvavě rudým vínem, „zůstaly v mé nepřítomnosti nepoškozené. Hrad sice obývala spousta kreatur, ale ani jedna neměla nejmenší chuť na víno. Za což jsem opravdu vděčný. Tenhle ročník 1927 z Cockburnu by měl v Anglii cenu minimálně pěti set liber.“

Remus, který téměř nepil a o víně nevěděl vůbec nic, si prohlížel rubínové dno sklenice. Přepočítávání na mudlovské peníze mu činilo potíže, poznal jen, že tohle víno je silné, aromatické a velmi, velmi staré. Jonathan, který seděl nalevo od něj, se vína sotva dotkl, usnul v objemném koženém křesle a oheň z krbu dával jeho obličeji hořečnatý výraz.

„Jonathan mi pověděl, že jste absolvent Bradavic, Reme,“ řekl Alexandru, „a že jste tam byl doporučen Albusem Brumbálem.“

„Prosím?“ Remus, který do té doby jen tiše zíral do plamenů a neuvědomil si sílu vína, vyskočil. „Ano, to je pravda. Znáte Profesora Brumbála?“

„Ale ano, vskutku velmi dobře. Často jsem se s ním radil, když jsem byl na Ministerstvu. On je velmi dobrý čaroděj, vždy ochotný pomoci.“ Naklonil se a dolil Removi skleničku dříve, než stihl zaprotestovat, potom láhev položil a usadil se vedle krbu do vysoké dřevěné židle s vyřezávanými opěradly.

„Zajímalo by mě,“ uvažoval Alexandru, „proč se absolvent Bradavic, nejspíš oblíbenec samotného ředitele, rozhodne přijít sem a hledá, jak jste řekl … jiný druh práce.“ Ve světle plamenů se jeho oči černě zaleskly, když otočil hlavu a pohlédl na svého hosta.

A je to tady, pomyslel si Remus a napadlo ho, jestli má Alexandru alespoň matné tušení, koho si této noci vzal do svého hradu. Těžké víno mu nejspíš vyhnalo z hlavy jeho vrozené zábrany, nebo možná cizí řeč učinila jeho vyzvání jednodušší: „Chtěl jsem odejít z Anglie, protože jsem vlkodlak.“

Alexandru Arghezi neřekl nic a lehce povytažené obočí bylo jedinou známkou pohnutí v jeho jinak nečitelném výrazu. Za Remem se ozval tlumený výkřik a zvuk tříštěného skla, když Mihail, který uklízel ze stolu, upustil skleničku na kamennou podlahu. Remus se zmateně otočil a stačil na sluhově tváři přečíst výraz hrůzy a náhlé bolesti, výraz, který dobře znal a často vídal ve zlých snech.

„To je v pořádku, Mihaile,“ nařídil Arghezi ostře. Pak ale starostlivě a jemnějším tónem dodal: „Uklidím ten zbytek. Vezmi prosím pana Hermana do postele.“

Sluha se opatrně přiblížil a sledoval po očku Rema, jako by ten měl každým okamžikem vyskočit a kousnout ho. Jeho tvář teď byla jen kamennou maskou, strach a hrůza se skryly pod její povrch jako ryba pod led zamrzlého rybníku. Držel se od Rema tak daleko jak mohl, zvedl Hermana pomocí hůlky a jemně ho nesl pryč z haly. Teprve když jeho kroky zcela utichly, Arghezi znovu promluvil.

„Musíte Mihailovi prominout. Vlkodlaci zabili jeho rodiče, když mu bylo šest. Od té doby žije v naší rodině.“ Vyslovil to s účastí, ale jinak celkem všedním tónem, což Rema současně překvapilo a zmátlo. „Nechtělo se mu se sem vrátit.“

Remus si uvědomil, jak pevně svírá v prstech křehkou skleničku, a rychle ji položil. Ještě pořád nevěděl, co říct. Uvědomoval si hořký Mihailův hněv a současně se mu vybavily vlastní vzpomínky na to, jak byl pokousán jako malý chlapec. Ta událost mu teď jasně vyvstala před očima, i když si jen s obtížemi pamatoval hrůzu, kterou tehdy musel cítit. Od té doby častokrát cítil zoufalství, úzkost, vinu, ale nikdy skutečný strach.

„A ty Reme,“ zeptal se Alexandru klidně a začal mu tykat, „kdy tě kousl vlkodlak?“

Remus trochu koktal, když mu sděloval jméno vesnice, kde bydleli jeho rodiče. „Je to skoro dvacet let. Byly mi … skoro čtyři roky. Pamatuji si velmi málo.“

„Blízko Oxfordu, říkáš?“ zeptal se Alexandru se zájmem a mnul si prsty bradu. „Vlkodlaci nejsou v Anglii běžní, to vůbec ne. Dvacet let… počkej… Krišpín Bělohlav, to musel být on.“

Žádná slova by nedokázala popsat Remusovo překvapení. Co mu to Alexandru vykládal? Znal toho vlkodlaka? Slepě natáhl ruku po skleničce vedle křesla, zvedl ji ke rtům, napil se a ze silného sladkého vína začal kašlat.

„Cože? Vy jste znal…“ dostal ze sebe nakonec.

„Věděli jsme na ministerstvu o pohybu každého vlkodlaka,“ zazněla věcná odpověď. „Nikdy jich nebylo tolik a drží se zpravidla na jednom teritoriu. Krišpín byl obtížný případ. Hmmm. Mluvil vybraným způsobem, hrál výborně šachy, ale… neměl žádné svědomí. Varovali jsme ho, ale…“

„A co se mu stalo?“ zeptal se Remus mdlým hlasem, ale obával se, že odpověď zná. Kupodivu, ačkoliv mu ten druhý naprosto změnil život, vzpomínal na něj Remus s pocitem ne nepodobným sympatii. Ještě za školních let ho tu a tam napadlo, co se s tím vlkem stalo (věděl že to byl samec, a dost mladý) – tak trochu doufal, že se mu nakonec někde podařilo nalézt takové přijetí a přátelství, jakého se dostalo Removi v Bradavicích. Byly to bláhové naděje a dozvědět se v několika slovech drsnou skutečnost bylo, jako by mu uprostřed krásného snění někdo chrstl do obličeje kýbl studené vody.

Alexandru vzdychl a spustil ruce v gestu marnosti. „Chytil jsem ho… při činu. Zabil tříčlennou rodinu. Koneckonců, my jsem ho varovali.“

Rozhostilo se ticho, přerušované jen praskáním ohně. Remus se nemusel ptát na podrobnosti. Znal zákon stejně jako Arghezi. Zabít vlkodlaka za úplňku nebyla vražda, za jakýchkoliv okolností.

„Takže Albus Brumbál tě vzal do Bradavic,“ pokračoval Alexandru. „Jak neobyčejné.“

„Pokud vím, byl jsem tam jediný… jediný z nás,“ Remus překvapil sám sebe, že byl ještě schopný mluvit.

Alexandru se zvedl a začal pomalu přecházet před krbem s rukama založenýma za zády. Remus již vzdal snahu svému hostiteli porozumět.

„A Jonathan mi psal, že máte jisté schopnosti, i když mi zdaleka neřekl o všech, jak vidno… Zajímavé. A užitečné, velmi užitečné.“ Spíš vypadal, že mluví sám k sobě, než že by vedl konverzaci. Náhle se obrátil k Removi, který stále držel prázdnou skleničku.

„Nebojíš se snad jiných vlkodlaků?“

„Nikdy jsem žádného nepotkal,“ přiznal Remus, „ale nemyslím, že bych se jich bál.“ Jediné psovité šelmy, se kterými měl zkušenost, byli psi, vlastně jeden konkrétní pes.

„A upíři? Pochybuji, že jsi někdy potkal upíra,“ prohlásil Alexandru drsně. Když Remus zavrtěl hlavou, pokračoval: „V Británii se o upírech a Transylvánii říkají vtipy. Slyšel jsem je na ministerstvu moc často – od čarodějů, kteří by měli být o něco chytřejší. Ale tady veškerý smích přestává. Nemrtví nás lákají… a je těžké jejich písni odolat.“

Posadil se zpět na židli, podepřel si rukou bradu a podíval se zpříma na Rema. „Upíři vyhnali před padesáti lety mou rodinu z tohoto hradu. Podle toho, co říkají lidé z vesnice, ho mnoho let obývali. Když jsem se vloni vrátil, byli už pryč a hrad ´byl prázdný patnáct nebo dvacet let.“ Nevypadalo to, že by se mu po nich stýskalo. „Ale já je najdu…“

Remus se pomalu vzpamatovával z vinného opojení a zeptal se: „Řekl jste, že potřebujete pomoc. Myslel jste právě tohle, vyhnat Temné tvory z hradu?“

„Hrad je teď bezpečný,“ řekl Alexandru hrdě. „Použil jsem tu kouzla několika stupňů. Kouzla působí na opevnění a samozřejmě i na všech branách. Navíc se nedá přemisťovat ven ani dovnitř. A tu a tam jsem rozmístil pár… ehm… pastí. Ne. Upíři se do hradu vrátit nemohou, dokud jsem tu já pánem. Ale venku za hradbou jsou věci dost zlé. Přes tři sta let moje rodina zodpovídala za to, že je tato oblast bezpečná. Lidé z vesnice pod námi žijí ve strachu. To je špatné. Mám zodpovědnost za ně, i za sebe.“ Hluboce zavzdychal a mluvil dál: „Ale už nejsem mladý, Reme. Nemohu to dělat sám.“

„Určitě byste důvěřoval vlkodlakovi?“ řekl Remus a vyjádřil tak obavu, která ho pronásledovala po celou cestu.

„Albus Brumbál ti věřil.“

Po této větě se Remus zachvěl. Profesor Brumbál nevěděl ani polovinu z toho, co se v Bradavicích dělo. Důvěřoval by mi i poté, co by věděl, jak jsem každý měsíc ohrožoval všechny lidi? pomyslel si, a nikoliv poprvé.

„Nemám moc praktických zkušeností,“ pokusil se oponovat Remus.

„Hochu,“ odbyl ho Alexandru s mávnutím ruky, „vyučil jsem stovky čarodějů, a spousta z nich byla mnohem hloupějších, než ty vypadáš.“

Remus se znovu zadíval na dno skleničky a v mysli mu vytanula ještě jedna otázka, na kterou myslel od chvíle, kdy opustil domov. „Je pravda, že upíři… že krev… že naše krev jim škodí?“

Starý čaroděj se ostře zasmál a odpověděl: „Ano. Krev jakéhokoliv savce upíry udržuje při životě. Ale krev vlkodlaků jim způsobuje jistý druh demence, je to něco jako nemoc, kterou mudlové nazývají vzteklina. Upírům se začne dělat pěna u úst, ztratí rozum a zešílí, někdy i na několik let. Počítám, že tady v okolí se už upíři naučili se vlkodlakům vyhýbat.“

„A co když upír kousne vlkodlaka?“ zaváhal Remus s další otázkou.

Alexandru pokrčil rameny. „Žádný upír tě nekousne víc než jednou, a aby se oběť stala upírem, je zapotřebí alespoň tří kousnutí.“ Zamyslel se. „Ale domnívám se, samozřejmě, že pravidlo tří kousnutí platí i pro vlkodlaky. Někteří tvrdí, že vy se stáváte upíry snadněji než jiní smrtelníci…“

To už bylo na Rema moc. Zdálo se mu, že se pokoj začíná točit, ačkoliv se nehnul ze svého místa. Nepříliš jistě se postavil na nohy a řekl: „Nejsem si jistý…“ Zapotácel se a chytil se židle. Alexandru vyskočil, uchopil ho za jednu paži a vyvedl ho ze síně. Remus zjistil, že jen co opustili sálavé teplo, hlava se mu vyjasnila a chlad kamenné chodby ho osvěžil.

Netušil, kam mají namířeno, ale starý čaroděj ho vedl skrz prázdnou vstupní síň a dál do široké chodby. Jak postupovali, Alexandru vytáhl hůlku a vykouzlil rotující kouli studeného žlutého světla, která se vznášela nad zemí pár stop před nimi. Remus si všiml, že se ocitli v nějaké galerii, protože po obou stranách visely obrazy ve vyřezávaných rámech vždy s malou zlatou cedulkou, která prozrazovala jméno každého Argheziho předka. Většina portrétů vypadala ospale, jen pár jich v polospánku zamávalo. Bylo tu i pár prázdných rámů. Jak kráčeli dlouhou, temnou chodbou, portréty byly stále novější a data na cedulkách mladší. Téměř u konce našel Alexandrovo jméno ještě s jedním. Alexandru a Mircea Arghezi, stálo na zlatém obdélníčku. Remus se zastavil a pohlédl na zasmušilou a vážnou mladší verzi svého hostitele.

„Můj bratr se na obraze neobjevil už několik let,“ vzdychl Alexandru. „Obávám se, že je ztracený.“

Položil Removi ruku na rameno: „Pojď. Máš být už v posteli.“

Poslední portrét zmátl Rema úplně nejvíc, ale Alexandru spěchal pryč, aniž by mu dal šanci položit další otázku. Ve vyřezávaném zlatém rámu zbyly jen potrhané zuhelnatělé zbytky plátna, ze kterého se nedalo rozpoznat, jaká osoba na něm byla. Anna Maria Arghezi, bylo pod ním napsáno.

* * *

„Určitě to chceš udělat?“ Alexandru mu s obavami hleděl zblízka do tváře. Stáli na nádvoří vedle masivní železné brány. Světlo zapadajícího slunce ozářilo vrcholky hor, ale on a Remus stáli ve stínu hradu.

Remus se zachvěl a přitáhl si plášť těsněji k tělu. Plášť byl to jediné, co měl na sobě, a zatoužil po teplém kožichu namísto téhle hloupé lidské kůže. Kývl hlavou, řeč ho pomalu počínala zrazovat, jak se jeho lidská část chystala proměnit. Zbývalo pár minut do východu měsíce. Něco se v něm vzedmulo, něco co cítil již několik dní, a vrhlo ho to k bráně jako plachtu v ostrém větru.

Starý čaroděj pozvedl hůlku a zrušil kouzlo na bráně. Se zaskřípěním se otevřela.

„Doufám, že najdeš co hledáš,“ zavolal ještě za Remem, který už se obrátil k hradu zády. Okamžitě potom bránu zavřel a umístil kouzlo zpět na své místo. Když zašel zpět na nádvoří, hřeben hor se konečně ponořil do tmy.

Nehybný vzduch náhle pročíslo táhlé zavytí a zmizelo kdesi vstříc přicházející noci.


	3. Vůdce smečky

3\. Vůdce smečky

  


* *

  
_  
_

_„Lupul îsi schimbã pãrul, dar nãravul ba."_

(Vlk může přijít o zuby, ale nikdy o svou přirozenost.)

  


Rumunsko, rok první

Jakmile za ním Alexandru zavřel bránu, sundal ze sebe Remus plášť a pohodil ho přes nejbližší balvan. Stál teď nahý ve studeném větru, slunce na západě klesalo a na opačné straně pomalu vycházel měsíc. Jakékoliv šaty, které by na sobě měl během proměny, by roztrhal na kousky, ale plášť si přinesl, protože již naučil vlka v sobě, aby ho vzal do tlamy a táhl ho sebou - alespoň chvíli. Pevně doufal, že si to tuhle noc bude pamatovat, protože taková zima jako tady ve Skotsku nikdy nebyla a on nemohl tušit, kde se ocitne ráno. V kapsách byly pečlivě ukryté tabulka čokolády a kompasový kámen, ale hůlku se vzít neodvážil, nechtěl riskovat, že ji ztratí nebo rozkouše. Portugalsko, pomyslel si a zachvěl se. Nebo možná Kalifornie.

O pět minut později již zcela zapomněl, co se mu na tomto místě nelíbilo. Náměsíčník zvedl plášť, i když nevěděl jistě proč, a postavil se na balvan, aby přehlédl své okolí.

Kdyby byl skutečným vlkem, dělal by Náměsíčník svému rodu jen čest. Byl silný a štíhlý, šedivá hustá srst chránila před jakýmkoliv počasím a rychlost patnácti mil za hodinu pro něj byla večerní procházka. V obou svých podobách měl ale jednu nápadnou zvláštnost. Inteligence, která z něj dělala pečlivého a přemýšlivého studenta, dala jeho vlčí podobě dvojnásobnou dávku škodolibé vychytralosti, která byla pro jeho druh charakteristická. Věděl, že na hradě jsou lidé, čenichal chvíli okolo brány a hledal cestu dovnitř, ale potom stejně rychle toto místo opustil. Přes bránu nebylo možné se dostat, ale on měl teď na hraní celé Rumunsko.

S lehkostí se brodil sněhem až na nejvyšší bod hory, odkud mohl přehlédnout celou okolní krajinu. Údolí bylo ponořené v mlze a sněhu, ale nad vzdálenými vrchy se nebe již projasnilo a poslední paprsky slunce je zbarvily do ruda a oranžova. Náměsíčník odjakživa miloval sníh. Během těch několika sněhových bouří v Bradavicích trávil úplňky dováděním ve sněhu, hrabal v něm díry, chňapal po sněhových vločkách a štěkal. Tichošlápek tyto vzácné chvíle, kdy jeho vlčí přítel projevoval neobvyklou ochotu k hraní, vždy s nadšením vítal a připojil se k jeho hrám jak nejlépe dovedl. Jeho psí srst ale nebyla tak hustá, brzy byl promočený až na kůži a každou chvíli si lehal, aby si vykousal kousky ledu z chlupů na tlapkách.

Náměsíčník si tyto vzpomínky neuvědomoval a necítil ani vinu a žal, kterými byla soužená jeho lidská duše, když myslela na Siria. Vše, co věděl, bylo, že své nejšťastnější chvíle strávil ve sněhu, a pobíhal v závějích s divokou radostí a jeho ohromné tlapy rozprašovaly sníh na všechny strany. V těchto kopcích nebyl žádný lidský pach a v tento okamžik byl vlkodlačí zabijácký instinkt ztlumen pouhou radostí z rychlosti a volnosti. Zastavil se na malém vršku, zvedl čenich k obloze a vyrazil ze sebe hlasité, mrazivé zavytí.

Odněkud se ozvalo zavytí v odpověď.

Náměsíčník se přikrčil a hbitě se rozhlížel. Ze svého stanoviště by spatřil kohokoliv, kdo by se snažil vyšplhat k němu na vrchol, a tak pár minut čekal.

Když se nic nedělo, několikrát krátce zaštěkal, jako by chtěl říct „Kdo je tam?" v psí řeči.

Stejné zaštěkání za jeho zády ho přimělo, že se okamžitě otočil. Za závěji se objevila huňatá hlava, podobná té jeho, ale mnohem menší. A pak druhá, spíše zrzavá než šedá a patřila zvířeti ještě o něco menšímu. Pak třetí a čtvrtá.

Vlci. Skuteční.

Náměsíčník nikdy neviděl skutečné vlky. Psi z farem okolo Prasinek před ním utíkali, když ho potkali, a jedinou zkušenost s pravidly psího chování měl s Tichošlápkem. V jeho mysli zůstalo dost z člověka i z krotkého vlkodlaka, který se kdysi toulal okolo Bradavic ve společnosti svých napůl zvířecích přátel, a tak pomalu obešel skupinku vlků ne proto, že by se jich bál, ale protože věděl, že to se od něj očekává. Sklonil hlavu, aby vypadal méně hrozivě, a několikrát zamával ohonem.

Nevypadalo, že by se ho báli. Smečka se přiblížila, až se nakonec setkali v jednom kruhu a Náměsíčník se přivítal s dominantním párem, napřed se zrzavou vlčicí, potom se šedým vlkem a očichali si vzájemně nosy. Další dva ze smečky byla pravděpodobně mláďata, i když ne ze stejného vrhu. Jeden byl téměř dospělý, druhý ještě štěně. Chvíli se vzájemně obcházeli, vzdalovali se a znovu přibližovali a nakonec všech pět přisedlo na zadní a společně zavylo.

Potom vlci odešli a Náměsíčník je sledoval s podivným šimráním v břiše. Trvalo dlouho, než se znovu postavil, vykousal si led z tlap a seběhl znovu dolů z kopce.

Honil králíka, brodil se v potoce a jednou potkal lišku. Ale většinu času jen běhal, pod sněhem a skrz závěje a zastavil se jen aby z čiré radosti zaštěkal. Bylo to už velmi dlouho, kdy se naposledy mohl volně proběhnout, takže úsvit byl již blízko, když si uvědomil, že by se měl vrátit. Ještě jednou zavyl směrem k měsíci, jako kdyby ho to mohlo zastavit na jeho dráze, a vyrazil zpět po vlastních stopách. Ale neušel ani pár kroků, když si musel znovu lehnout. O pět minut později se změnil ve skrz naskrz promrzlého, promočeného, vyčerpaného a co bylo nejhorší - bosého člověka. Někde po cestě také ztratil plášť, ale po několika pokusech ho s pomocí kouzel, díky magickému kompasu, který zůstal v kapse, našel.

Kdyby nebyl hrad tak dobře chráněn, mohl si přivolat i pár bot, ale to teď nepřipadalo v úvahu. Zvedl límec pláště, aby si ochránil obličej před větrem, a proklel svou vlastní hloupost. Avšak právě prožitá noc na něj působila zvláštně osvěžujícím dojmem, že na starosti přestal myslet. Bude muset prostě nějak dojít pěšky, kompas a stopy mu nedovolí sejít z cesty.

„Hej, ty tam!" ozval se mužský hlas nedaleko.

Remus se zarazil. Nemohl přijít na žádnou výmluvu, která by v jeho situaci vyzněla dostatečně přesvědčivě, zvlášť pokud hlas patřil čaroději. Zoufale se snažil něco vymyslet a když zvedl oči, spatřil na dvě stě yardů před sebou muže.

Spíše to byl ještě chlapec, určitě mu nebylo ještě dvacet, možná ani ne osmnáct. Měl tmavé vlasy a byl bledý jako duch, se stejnými stíny pod očima, jaké Remus dobře znal.

A kromě toho byl úplně nahý.

Rema to nijak zvlášť nešokovalo ani nepřekvapilo, i jemu samotnému se to několikrát stalo. Možná byly všechny ty zvěsti o Rumunsku pravdivé. Co ho ale znepokojilo, byla chlapcova děsivá vychrtlost. Vystupující žebra a klíční kosti jako by každou chvíli měly protrhnout kůži.

„Co je?" zavolal a doufal, že jeho slovní zásoba o pěti stech slovech mu bude užitečná.

„Ty nejsi odsaď, že ne?"

„Ne," zavolal Remus odpověď. „Bydlím na hradě."

„Na kterým hradě?"

„Tam na tom kopci - Arghezi."

Chlapec se napřed zatvářil ostražitě, ale pak se zašklebil a ukázal na stopy. „To je tak asi dvacet mil."

„Dvacet mil?" Remus se polekal. Kdyby se tak mohl naučit brát si sebou hůlku, aby se mohl přemístit, když už se mu povedlo provést takovouhle hloupost. Mohl by jí nosit v soudku na krku, jako bernardýni...

„Já bydlím za kopcem," řekl chlapec. „Jestli chceš jít dovnitř a ... chápeš... trochu se dát do pořádku, můžeš jít se mnou." Nepohnul se a čekal na Removu odpověď. Odehrávalo se to stejně jako s vlky v noci. Chlapcova slova byla jako mávnutí ohonem a na Removi bylo, aby nějak odpověděl.

Neměl moc na vybranou, protože již přestával cítit nohy, a kromě toho, čeho by se vlastně mohl bát? „Děkuji," řekl zdvořile, přitáhl si plášť ještě víc k tělu a rozběhl se k místu, kde stál chlapec. Spíš se brodil, než běžel, protože závěje byly hluboké, a i když mu jeho proměna přinesla tentokrát víc radosti než bolesti, byl unavený.

„Z jaký jsi smečky?" zeptal se chlapec, když Remus došel blíž. Za ním se táhly jeho vlastní otisky tlap, běžely na východ a ztrácely se v mlze. Na místě, kam sotva dohlédl, spatřil několik dalších stop, které běžely opačným směrem a sbíhaly se v místě, kde byl sníh rozházený a zakrvácený. Vlkodlaci, alespoň tři. Musel je včera v noci jen těsně minout.

„Z jaké co?" zeptal se a zíral fascinovaně na otisky.

„Ty vážně nejsi odsaď," zamumlal chlapec a prohrábl si rukou mokré vlasy. „Co jseš, Němec?"

Před nimi se objevila chalupa, zasazená do skalní rozsedliny. Zvenku vypadala útulně a teple. Rema napadlo, jestlipak ji chlapec postavil sám.

„Ne, jsem... Skot," odpověděl na otázku. Ve skutečnosti byl Angličan, ale po letech v Bradavicích byl jeho přízvuk natolik skotský, že ho mohli cizinci snadno považovat za Němce. Nepovažoval za důležité vysvětlovat takový detail patnáctiletému rumunskému vlkodlakovi.

Chlapec otevřel dveře a Remus s radostí vstoupil. Uvnitř to nebylo tak útulné, jak čekal, ve skutečnosti byla i uvnitř zima a podlaha byla holá.

„To sem nevěděl, že jsme i ve Skotsku," řekl chlapec. „Minutku, seženu dříví."

Remova omezená znalost rumunštiny nebyla připravená na takové mudlovské termíny.

„Co prosím?"

„Dříví," zopakoval chlapec, „chápeš, dřevo na spálení, aby tu bylo teplo." Rty a prsty měl zmodralé a třásl se.

„Promiň," omluvil se Remus. „Asi jsem si myslel... totiž, myslel jsem, že jsi čaroděj."

Mudlovský vlkodlak? Existuje vůbec něco takového?

„Jasně že sem čaroděj, ale nechceš mi snad říct, že uděláš oheň jen tak z ničeho."

Remus rozpačitě vstal, popošel ke krbu a udělal přesně to. Neexistovalo jednodušší kouzlo, již v prvním ročníku ho dokázal udělat bez hůlky.

Když to chlapec spatřil a pocítil teplo, popadl něco, co vzdáleně připomínalo hodně starou vlněnou přikrývku, omotal ji kolem sebe a přiblížil se k plamenům. Jeho oči byly rozšířené úžasem a obdivem.

Dlouhou dobu ani jeden z nich nepromluvil a užívali si příjemného tepla. Ze snahy ovládnout lidskou řeč Rema každé ráno po úplňku bolela hlava a cizí řeč pro něj byla ještě tvrdším oříškem. Přestal se třást zimou, až když byl plášť úplně suchý, a celou dobu přemýšlel, kdo je ten chlapec, jestli bydlí sám a co myslel tou smečkou.

„Měls něco včera v noci?" zeptal se chlapec po chvíli.

„Ne. Ty?"

„Pár krys." Povzdychl si.

Remus si teprve teď uvědomil, že chlapec nebyl hubený kvůli nějaké nemoci, ale jednoduše z hladu. Beze slova vytáhl z kapsy tabulku čokolády a když mu ji podával, zaznamenal s potěšením, že je mandlová. Sám si vzít nechtěl, ale chlapec mu nabídl. „Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se spíše jen proto, že to byla první rumunská věta, kterou se naučil.

„Grigore," odpověděl chlapec s plnou pusou.

„Grigore jak dál?"

Chlapec se zmateně a nakonec s pokrčením ramen odvětil: „Grigore Beta."

To neznělo jako skutečné jméno, ale Remův mozek byl příliš unavený na to, aby se pokoušel dělat nějaké závěry. „Rád tě poznávám, Grigore," řekl a podal mu ruku. „Já jsem Remus Lupin."

Chlapec na jeho ruku dlouho zíral, než ji uchopil. Podíval se na Rema, jako kdyby nikdy v životě nic podobného neviděl.

„Jsem rád, že jsme se potkali," usmál se Remus. „Myslím, že bych umrznul, kdybych se snažil dojít dvacet mil domů. Do hradu se nedá přemístit, chápeš, a kromě toho jsem ještě nepřišel na to, jak po proměně s sebou nosit hůlku."

Byl si jist, že řekl všechny koncovky i tvary sloves správně, a byl spokojený sám se sebou, ale nezdálo se, že by jeho proslov Grigora uklidnil - právě naopak.

„Na to ti tak skočim, člověče," zamumlal chlapec.

Remus mu nerozuměl, ale z tónu jeho slov pochopil význam: „Co tím myslíš?"

„No jistě, hůlka, přemísťování, to víš že jo, hafane," zamumlal znovu. Jeho řeč byla příliš hovorová pro někoho, kdo mluvil rumunsky sotva dva týdny, ať už s Mnohojazyčným lektvarem nebo ne. Remus si uvědomil, že tohle je poprvé, co tu mluví s někým mladším, než byl on sám. „Promiň, omlouvám se, měl jsem si to uvědomit. Vaše škola je už několik let zavřená. Možná bys mi mohl říct, jak se čarodějové ve vaší zemi učí..."

Grigore se od něj odtáhl a ve tváři se mu usadil výraz nedůvěry, téměř nenávisti. „Pro lásku k Seleně, ty mluvíš jak profesor," zavrčel, „o co ti jde?"

Selena? zarazil se znovu Remus. Proboha, bylo tohle snad nějaké vlkodlačí nářečí? Chvíli se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli ho to víc fascinuje nebo děsí. „Vlastně, já jsem byl tak trochu profesor," řekl upřímně a napadlo ho, jestli není třeba Grigore mladší než vypadá. „Učil jsem kouzla na malé škole v Anglii a odešel jsem, no...," tentokrát to mohl říct rovnou, „protože nás tam nenávidí."

„Kdo by to řek," řekl Grigore tiše a vrátil se zpět na své místo, protože chtěl být blízko u ohně, ale stále si Rema jedním okem podezíravě prohlížel. „Nikdy jsem nepotkal někoho z nás, kdo by měl hůlku a tak." Něco ho napadlo. „Kousli tě teprv nedávno, co, hafane?"

Najednou se Remus cítil rozmazleně a zhýčkaně. On jako první z celého vlkodlačího rodu mohl navštěvovat tu nejlepší čarodějnickou školu a bylo mu přitom úplně jedno, jak jsou na tom ti druzí. „Ne," odpověděl tiše. „Byly mi čtyři. Před devatenácti lety."

Chlapec se ani nepohnul. „Si teda starší než já," bylo vše, co řekl. „Teď mi bylo dvacet jedna."

Remus se překvapeně podíval na toho vychrtlého, anemického chlapce, který se ještě ani nepotřeboval holit (ačkoliv měl, velmi husté obočí, bylo to snad u vlkodlaků normální?) Musel mít hlad. Možná hladověl mnoho let. Byl snad úplněk jediným dnem, kdy si mohl sehnat něco k jídlu? Zíral na něj tak dlouho, až se chlapec vzpamatoval a prohrábl si nyní již suché vlasy.

„Já jsem, ehm, z Bukurešti. Vlkodlak mě kousnul, když mi bylo třináct. Do mudlovský školy mě nechtěli vzít, rodiče mě taky nechtěli, takže... jsem tady. Ve smečce je nás šest. Jsme Šestka. Vlad je náš Alfa. To je tak zhruba všechno."

Na Rema po této řeči dosedl ještě větší smutek. Nedokázal si představit, jak by to všechno, co zažil jako dítě - zápas lidské a vlčí duše, ta touha běžet svobodně a volně, hrůza z toho, že někoho zraní nebo zabije - zvládl bez pomoci rodičů, přátel i Brumbála. „Potřebuješ něco?" zamumlal. „Myslím... zachránil jsi mi život, vážně, asi bych tam zmrznul..."

Grigore se snažil zůstat klidný, ale v očích mu zaplál malý plamínek. „Něco k jídlu by se v hradu nenašlo?"

„Jistě že našlo," odvětil Remus. „Pošlu ti chleba, kuře, nebo třeba jehně." Skvěle, pomyslel si. Celá Šestka se teď požene do hradu za Alekem. Grigorovi se v koutku úst objevil tenký pramínek slin, ale neobtěžoval se si ho setřít.

„Jenom by mě zajímalo, jak teď dostanu svůj kožich zpátky do hradu," řekl Remus a použil ten hovorový výraz, aniž si to plně uvědomil.

Grigore se zašklebil. „Neumíš snad lítat? Myslel jsem, že si čaroděj."

„Ty máš koště?" vydechl Remus s úlevou. „Pošlu ti ho hned zpátky, slibuju. I s jídlem."

„Pošleš? No jistě," Grigore se ironicky usmál. „S tou svojí hůlkou." Zavrtěl hlavou a šel do rohu místnosti pro staré koště a podal ho bez zaváhání Removi. „Vím, že jsi jeden z nás," řekl, jako by se snažil vysvětlit svou štědrost. „Ale fakt je, že kdybych tě neviděl na vlastní oči..." Znovu zavrtěl hlavou.

„Mockrát děkuju," řekl Remus. Věděl, že vypadá jako nějaký šlechtický synek ve škole pro mladé vévody, ale nemohl s tím nic dělat.

Grigore ho pozoroval, jak nasedá na koště, a nemohl z něj spustit oči. „Třeba bych se moh zeptat Vlada, jestli by nešlo, abys chodil běhat s námi, kdybys chtěl."

„Díky," odpověděl Remus upřímně, ačkoliv to poslední, co si přál, bylo potkat Vlada Alfu. „Drž se dál od dveří, dokud nedostaneš koště zpátky," varoval ho. „Je to daleko a nemám moc dobrou trefu." Koště nebylo dobře vyvážené a vzdorovalo pokusům o řízení, ale alespoň mohl udržet nohy nad sněhem. Cítil se provinile, když si vzpomněl na luxus, do kterého se vracel. Zamával ze vzduchu a tak trochu zadoufal, že to celé byl jen sen a že se teď probudí někde v závěji.

„A dávej pozor na Sedmičku!" zavolal za ním Grigore. „Těm je lepší se vyhnout!"

Rumunsko, Rok dvanáctý

Verze příběhu, jak ji podal Remus Brumbálovi, byla lehce upravená. Kromě toho, že vynechal všechny zmínky o Tichošlápkovi, Červíčkovi a Dvanácterákovi, snažil se zmírnit i všechny hovorové výrazy a nezmínil se ani o tom, jakým šokem pro něj setkání s Grigorem ve skutečnosti bylo. Místo „smečka" použil výraz „parta" a pochopitelně vynechal, že místní vlkodlaci neměli jiná příjmení kromě „Alfa" a „Beta". Nezdálo se mu vhodné odhalovat před člověkem, že jeho příbuzní žijí v podstatě jako zvířata. Ale copak Brumbál tohle všechno nevěděl? Copak nepřijal Rema do Bradavic právě proto, aby ho uchránil před podobným osudem?

Kdyby tak věděl, pomyslel si Remus a zachmuřil se, že jsem byl šest let tím nejobávanějším Alfou místních hor.

„Proč jste mě vzal do Bradavic, Brumbále?" pokusil se, aby otázka vyzněla všedně, a doufal, že vypadala jako pouhá změna tématu a ne jako snaha odvést Brumbálovi myšlenky stranou.

„Každé dítě, které je zapsané v knize, dostane zvací dopis do Bradavic," řekl Brumbál prostě.

Remus se zamračil a otočil se zpět k záhonu, aby mu Brumbál neviděl do tváře. To jistě nebylo všechno. „Ale dal jste mě do ložnice s dalšími dětmi," řekl téměř vyčítavým tónem, „nechal jste mě, abych jim lhal. Nikdo z učitelů nic nevěděl, kromě vás a Minervy McGonagallové." Z nějakého důvodu nepočítal Madam Pomfreyovou, možná protože ji nemohlo nikdy nic rozházet. Kdykoliv se probudil ráno po úplňku na ošetřovně, na sousední posteli ležel pokaždé daleko horší případ. Ještě stále někdy přemýšlel, co se stalo s tím nafialovělým chlapcem s chapadly.

„Neměl jsem jediný důvod stěžovat si na tvé chování," navázal Brumbál.

Ředitel seděl na staré dřevěněné židli na zahradě, přes kolena měl přehozenou přikrývku, ačkoliv letní ráno bylo teplé, a z velkého hrnku popíjel jeden z dalších Lászlových čajů. Cestování ho unavilo více, než dal minulou noc najevo, a Remus trval na tom, že si musí odpočinout, a snažil se zatím zachránit co se dalo ze záhonu letní zeleniny. Než byl zničen skleník, bylo tu pěstování zeleniny mnohem jednoduší. Teď mu zbyl jen jeden malý zeleninový záhon před hlavní branou, na straně obrácené k jihu. V kamenité půdě toho moc nerostlo, a záhon navíc neustále plenili trpaslíci, kouzelní i obyčejní ptáci, ale i tak se urodilo pár rajčat a spousta česneku. Remus začal vykopávat česnekové hlavičky a vzdal svou snahu něco z věčně ostražitého Albuse Brumbála vymámit. Nejspíš se nikdy nedozví, proč ho přijal na školu.

„No," řekl Brumbál, opřel se a zadíval se na těch několik malých dýní, bledých rajčat a neuvěřitelně velké hlavičky česneku, „možná budeme mít hlad, ale upírů se rozhodně bát nemusíme."

Zavrtěl se a lokl si trochu čaje. „Ten ubohý chlapec," řekl zamyšleně, nepřestávaje zřejmě myslet na Grigora, „napadá mě, že ti možná připomněl Petra Pettigrewa. Pamatuji si, jak jsi se ho vždy zastával..."

Remova tvář potemněla. Nevěděl, co ho zabolelo víc, jestli myšlenka na Petra, na ubohého Petra zavražděného rukou zrádce, nebo myšlenka na to, co se nakonec stalo s mladým rumunským vlkodlakem.

„To je příhodné srovnání. I Grigorovi jsem naprosto důvěřoval. Ale mýlil jsem se, když jsem myslel, že prokáže stejnou věrnost a odvahu jako Petr." Potřásl hlavou. „Viděl jste Pettigrewovi? Vzpamatovala se z toho paní Pettigrewová vůbec někdy?" Neznal její křestní jméno. Potkali se pouze dvakrát, poprvé během druhého roku v Bradavicích, když u Pettigrewových jednou přespávali noc před konáním Mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu. Pettigrewovi byli hrdá čarodějnická rodina a měli tři syny. Druhý z nich byl o osm let starší než Petr. Chlapci, kteří přišli na návštěvu, museli tenkrát oslovovat Petrovy rodiče „pane" a „paní" a museli se slavnostně obléknout k večeři, kde potom tiše seděli a naslouchali historkám Petrových bratrů z jejich ministerských zaměstnání, ohromeni elegancí a přísností celého místa a zaujati večeří z pěti chodů, které se na stůl samy servírovaly.

Podruhé to bylo na Petrově pohřbu. Remus z bezpečné vzdálenosti pozoroval, jak paní Pettigrewová neutišitelně pláče - tenkrát ještě naivně věřil v možnost Siriovy neviny.

„Z něčeho takového se žádná máma nikdy nevzpamatuje," řekl Brumbál vážně. „Ale jsou na něj, samozřejmě, velmi hrdí."

„Měl jsem na něj špatný vliv," řekl Remus temně. „Kdybych nedostal Siria do všech těch problémů..."

„To, co udělal, byla pouze jeho chyba a nikoho jiného," přerušil ho Brumbál a povzdechl si. „Reme, lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že hledání učitele bylo jediným důvodem, proč jsem přijel. Je tu ještě jeden důvod, proč teď Bradavice nejsou v bezpečí bez někoho, kdo se vyzná v Temné magii..." V jeho hlase zaznělo cosi zlověstného. „Co kdyby sis vzal židli, protože až tohle uslyšíš, bude lepší, když budeš sedět."

Remus nechal hůlku uvnitř, měl totiž za to, že zahradničení pomocí kouzel není ta pravá zábava, pokud tedy nepotřeboval ničit škůdce, na což si hůlku vždycky vzal. Prošel zpět branou, vzal další těžkou dřevěněnou židli a přitáhl ji přes vydlážděnou cestu k Brumbálovi. Tiše se posadil naproti němu, naklonil se dopředu a pohlédl nedočkavě na svého bývalého profesora.

Brumbál dopil čaj a postavil hrnek do trávy vedle své židle. „Sirius..." začal a odkašlal si, „Sirius Black utekl z Azkabanu."

Remus se nepohnul. V hlavě mu zavířily nesouvislé pocity a myšlenky, ale nedal na sobě nic znát. Vyslovil to, co ho napadlo jako první: „Nikdo..." Zmlknul.

Nikdo ještě nikdy neutekl z Azkabanu.

Ale Sirius nebyl jen tak někdo, že? V jistém smyslu se od lidí lišil ještě víc než Remus, protože se mohl proměnit kdykoliv chtěl a na jak dlouho chtěl. Strávil snad těch dvanáct let jako Tichošlápek? Remus si kdysi ve škole zjistil, aniž věděl jistě proč, že do Azkabanu ještě nikdy žádného Zvěromága nezavřeli. Co se mohlo stát?

Magie, která na ně oba působila, byla velmi odlišná, ale přesto měli Tichošlápek a Náměsíčník více společného, než rozdílného. Nekonečné hodiny trávili tím, že si vyprávěli zážitky z předešlých úplňkových nocí - a smáli se a odborně rozebírali situaci, kdy drželi v zubech hrdlo toho druhého. Zajímaly Siria detaily o jeho proměnách snad proto, že si myslel, že bude užitečnější Voldemortovi? Byl snad odolný proti mozkomorům stejně jako vlkodlak - nebo možná víc?

Jako kterékoliv jiné magické bytosti, i mozkomoři žili v Rumunsku volně. Vyrojili se kdykoli někde probíhala válka, vraždění a násilí a divoký mozkomor se azkabanskému podobal asi jako divoký vlk cvičenému policejnímu psovi. Petrosnovy jeskyně jich byly plné a i ten nejsilnější Patron, jakého dokázal Remus vykouzlit, mu umožnil vstoupit jen do předních mělčích částí jeskyní. Nebyla šance, že by ty nestvůry někdy úplně vypudil - kromě jediné noci v měsíci, kdy byl úplněk. Po proměně mohl do jeskyní vstoupit beze strachu a také tam chodil. Bez této schopnosti by nemohl dělat spoustu důležité práce.

Obraz Tichošlápka, přátelského, slintajícího a mávajícího ohonem najednou potemněl.

Pohlédl Brumbálovi zpříma do očí a chystal se to říct.

Ale nešlo to.

Nejen že to celé byla velká zrada - a on, který se sám odvážil obviňovat druhé z podlosti, byl tím zrádcem! - ale protože se obával, že mu Brumbál neuvěří. Jak mohli tři patnáctiletí čarodějové, z nichž jeden byl tak trochu moták a druhý již tenkrát přemýšlel, jak se přidat na Voldemortovu stranu, zvládnout jedno z nejtěžších kouzel? A udržet to v tajnosti i před největším čarodějem všech dob, před kterým se v Bradavicích nic dlouho neutajilo? Napadlo ho, že Brumbál by to považoval jen za bludy zvířete pomateného po čtyřech letech osamělého života v rozpadlém hradě, za bláznovství tvora, který dokázal kdy milovat pouze bytost ještě horší, než byl on sám.

„Určitě přišel na to, jak bojovat s mozkomory, pane řediteli," řekl tiše, „a bez hůlky. Jak myslíte, že se mu to podařilo?"

„Doufal jsem, že něco napadne tebe," řekl Brumbál tak nevinně, jak jen bylo možné.

Ano, Rema něco napadlo. Více než jen napadlo, on to věděl. Teď jen kdyby to mohl říct...

Brumbál věřil, že mu poví pravdu, jako ostatně vždy. Ale kdyby vyzradil Tichošlápkovo tajemství, otevřel by tím dveře ke všem dalším školním lžím. Pochopitelně měl všechno Brumbálovi říct. Copak už to teď nebylo jedno? Už brzy se Brumbála zbaví, vůbec ani na okamžik nezauvažoval vážně o tom, že by mohl učit v Bradavicích.

Ale bylo to skutečně jedno? To, že na světě zbývala ještě alespoň jedna osoba, která mu naprosto důvěřovala, tedy jedno nebylo.

A co byl on, když ne výsledek takové důvěry?

Ta myšlenka se objevila náhle, jako když se při bouři suchým korytem zničehonic začne valit ohromná vlna. Ta myšlenka ho držela nad vodou celé ty roky v horách. Síla, kterou v sobě vždy nacházel, když se zraněný plazil domů, když organizoval a vedl svou smečku, když se střetával s Temnými tvory, ta síla pramenila ve vědomí této důvěry, spočívala v naději, že jednou snad udělá něco, čím si plně a konečně zaslouží důvěru největšího čaroděje na světě.

Sirius uprchl. Bylo snad důležité, jak to udělal? Nezůstane na svobodě dlouho. Nejspíš za ním pošlou mozkomory. A až ho chytí... Remus, který na to nechtěl myslet, si klekl na zem a začal skládat zeleninu do pytle, klopil oči k zemi a vyhýbal se pohledu na starého čaroděje, který stále tiše čekal na odpověď.

„Znal jsem Siria Blacka dost dlouho," začal ztěžka, „a jak vidím, ne tak dobře, jak jsem si vždycky myslel." Sirius mu lhal, zradil Lily a Jamese... ale vzpomínky na Tichošlápka zůstaly bez poskvrny. To přece nemohly být lži? Jenže během posledních let viděl dost věcí, které dokázaly zpochybnit i tu tolik oslavovanou věrnost psů své smečce. Vstal, přehodil si pytel se zeleninou přes rameno a prohlásil s předstíranou lehkostí: „Udělám dnes česnekovou polévku. Moje specialita."

V noci nepršelo a nebyla ani velká zima, a tak se posadili do velké síně pod hvězdy na spadané stropní trámy s miskami kouřící polévky a plátky chleba. Brumbál vytáhl několik historek z famfrpálových zápasů, z nichž některé zněly příliš fantasticky, než aby byly uvěřitelné. McGonagallová nechala Harryho hrát za Nebelvír už v prvním ročníku? Začala nějak měknout. On by to možná udělal také, kdyby chtěl skutečně porazit Zmijozel, jehož ředitelem byl - k neuvěření - Severus Snape. Harryho talent pro létání byl nepochybný. Dokonce i Voldemort, když jednal pomocí učitele Černé magie Quirella, nedokázal Harryho z koštěte shodit. Jistě, pomohli mu jeho kamarádi... a Snape. No, lidé se za dvanácti let mění. Možná i Severus měl svou světlou chvilku.

Seděli ve zničené hale, ponořené se světle plamenů, a Remus byl zmaten spletí vzpomínek, které v něm starý čaroděj a jeho historky vyvolaly. Tváře, slova, události dávno zapomenuté a nezachytitelné stejně jako pára stoupající z misky, avšak silné jako pronikavá vůně česneku. Mohl se snažit jak chtěl, vzpomínky nezaplašil. Ale už nebyl tím, co kdysi. Jak se v tom všem vyznat? Mohl ještě vůbec věřit vlastnímu instinktu nebo vzpomínkám na Severa, na Siria?

„Výborná polévka," řekl Brumbál spokojeně, když Removi podával prázdnou misku. „Vlastní recept?"

Slova a podávaná miska ho odtáhla pryč z víru vzpomínek. „Hm... ano. Vařím hodně z česneku."

„V kuchyních v Bradavicích moc z česneku vařit neumí," povzdychl si Brumbál. „Rozhodně nic jako tohle."

„Tajemství spočívá v tom, že se česnek musí napřed orestovat nad slabým plamenem. Pak se musí zavařit do vývaru alespoň na hodinu. Dřív jsem dělal vývar ze sušeného skopového, ale hádám, že hovězí by bylo lepší." Jen si mě poslechněte, pomyslel si Remus, tohle je moje nejdelší konverzace s dospělým člověkem za poslední čtyři roky a já tu mluvím o receptech. Ale Brumbál jen spokojeně pokýval hlavou.

„A ta nakládaná zelenina jakbysmet," povídal dál. „Ještě nikdy jsem neochutnal tak křupavou a sladkou česnekovou nakládanou zeleninu."

„Díky," odvětil Remus rychle, vstal a odvrátil se. Byl to Alexandrův recept, jeho oblíbený. Pamatoval si, jak oba dva loupali česnek, deset i dvacet stroužků najednou a křehké papírové slupky jim padaly pod nohy jako podzimní listí. Pomyšlení na tu ztrátu ho zabolelo, a ne méně než ta ostatní. Rána, stará jen čtyři roky, byla nesrovnatelně čerstvější.

Remus utřel prázdné misky utěrkou a odložil je vedle mezi ostatních pár kusů nádobí, neschopen dívat se déle na starého čaroděje, který zůstával sedět. Oheň mez dohořel a hvězdy nad nimi najednou vypadaly jasnější. Uslyšel, jak Brumbál zalapal po dechu, a když se otočil, uviděl ho, jak zírá vzhůru ke zhroucenému stropu, kde se k hvězdám tyčily konce zbylých trámů.

„Bludičky?" zeptal se Brumbál překvapeně a ohromeně, když se ve vzduchu objevilo tančící modré světélko, nejdříve u jednoho z trámů a pak se sneslo k zemi a usadilo se u jeho vysokého klobouku.

„Bojoci," odpověděl Remus tiše, „tak se jim tu říká, ale jsou skoro jako naše bludičky."

„Ach tak," řekl Brumbál, clonil si oči a díval se, jestli se ta malá modrá kulička o velikosti jablka trochu přiblíží. „Ale myslel jsem, že se vyskytují hlavně v bažinách, ne na vrcholcích hor." Jak mluvil, objevilo se půl tuctu dalších poskakujících světélek, růžových, žlutých a modrých a pomalu klesala, aby se připojila ke své modré sestře. Zavířila Brumbálovi s tichým vrněním okolo hlavy a on se na ně usmál.

„Ano, žijí hlavně v nížinách a údolích. Já je... totiž... sbírám. Myslím, že se jim na hradě docela líbí," odpověděl Remus a cítil se podivně nejistě. Bylo mu trapné přiznat, že jeho jedinými společníky byly nehmotné koule ze světla, které se mu jen těžko dařilo přinést nahoru na hrad, protože byly velmi křehké a špatně snášely cestu. Nad hlavou jim teď tančilo již skoro dvacet bojoci, točilo se okolo trosek trámů a svítilo jako hvězdy, které přišly z nebe na návštěvu.

„Připomínají mi vánoční výzdobu ve škole," zamumlal Brumbál souhlasně. „Kratiknot - ještě pořád učí Kouzla, víš - umí se světly ve Velké síni hotové divy."

Ale ony byly krásné. Remus si někdy ustlal ve velké hale a než usnul, ležel hodiny na kamenné podlaze a pozoroval tančící světla. Zpívala mu o kráse kdesi za horizontem jeho nepatrného bytí a jejich zpěv ho uklidňoval.

Oba čarodějové seděli několik minut tiše, zatímco bojoci naplnily velkou halu světlem a pohybem. Remus, oči stále ještě upřené vzhůru, uslyšel, jak se starý čaroděj zvedl a popošel k němu.

„Nevysvětlil jsi mi to, ale předpokládám, že jsi sem přišel kvůli Alecovi," řekl Brumbál tiše.

Remus neodpověděl. Neexistovala jednoduchá odpověď na otázku proč přišel nebo proč zůstal. Alexandru byl jeho učitel, přítel, chvílemi snad i otec. Byl na něj velmi přísný, a přesto ho nechal hledat si svou vlastní cestu. Někdy se neshodli - například na tom, jestli bylo moudré, aby Remus vedl smečku vlkodlaků - ale nakonec si dokázali odpustit, a díky tomu bylo jejich poslední loučení méně trpké, než na první pohled vypadalo.

„Učil mě a já... se mu snažil pomoct," šeptal Remus a bojoval s nečekanými slzami.

„Velká ztráta pro ministerstvo, i pro nás pro všechny, když se rozhodl vrátit se sem," vzdychl Brumbál zamyšleně. „Ale vidím, že tyhle hory jsou téměř osvobozené od vlkodlaků, upírů a jiných Temných tvorů. Musí to být Alecova zásluha... a tvoje."

„Remus Lupin, lovec upírů," řekl si mladý čaroděj tiše pro sebe a vzpomněl si na chvíli, kdy to pro něj byl ještě vtip. Jeho lekce v lovu upírů začaly vlastně brzy poté, co přijel na hrad, před dvanácti lety. Neměl v úmyslu zůstat, ale mezi Alexandrovými lekcemi a chvílemi divoké radosti, kterou zažíval, když se mohl volně prohánět po lese s úplňkem nad hlavou, najednou nebylo místo pro nic jiného.

Rumunsko, rok první

Jaro přišlo do transylvánských hor i do kamenitého, vysokého podhůří, kde byl usazen hrad Arghezi, pozdě. Sníh ležel v závějích na hradním nádvoří a protínaly ho vyhloubené cesty ke stájím a do spižíren. V zeleném skleníku se již ale usadil příslib léta.

Remus seděl a popíjel čaj v odpoledním slunci časného jara a skleněné tabule, přitisknuté ke kamenné zdi nad jeho hlavou, nasávaly a násobily veškeré světlo a teplo. Minulou noc byl úplněk - od jeho příchodu již čtvrtý - a on byl ještě slabý a navíc i pohmožděný z poměrně těžkého pádu z vrcholu hory. Malý skleník, připevněný k zadní části hradu vedle knihovny, se mu stal při ubývajícím měsíci útočištěm, zahříval ho a posiloval zesláblé tělo.

Slunce bylo to odpoledne jasné a tančilo nad mraky, které se na obzoru dotýkaly hor. Seděl na židli, s přikrývkou na klíně, se zavřenýma očima a vdechoval pach hlíny smíšený s vůní čerstvě rozkvetlých narcisů. Přinesl si z knihovny pojednání Rumunští nemrtví, ale v tuto chvíli ho více než místní nemrtvá populace zajímal dotek slunce na kůži.

Dveře knihovny se otevřely se zřetelným cvaknutím následovaným hlasitým skřípotem. Remus otevřel oči jen natolik, aby spatřil Alexandra, jak vchází do skleníku. Starý čaroděj se na chvíli zastavil, nasával všechny vůně a vlhký vzduch a pak si začal razit cestu mezi stoly a spletí povislých rostlin do rohu, kde se Remus vyhříval na slunci.

„Jak ti je, chlapče?" zeptal se. Dřevo zaskřípalo na kamenné podlaze, když si přitáhl židli a posadil se.

Alexandra viditelně fascinovaly všechny podrobnosti Remových proměn. Po letech lovu vlkodlaků měl teď jednoho doma jako hosta, což byla vítaná příležitost něčemu se přiučit. (Mihail, na druhé straně, s Remem prohodil sotva tři slova a vyhýbal se mu, jak to jen bylo možné).

„Slunce je příjemné," odpověděl Remus, otevřel oči a usmál se na příchozího. „V Anglii tolik slunce nemáme."

„Někdy může být bydlení na vrcholu hory výhoda. Mraky se sem nedostanou. Díky tomu náš malý skleník tak dobře prospívá." Alexandru mávl rukou ke spleti rostlin padajících z dřevěněných truhlíků na stolech a visících zezhora. „Tohle všechno tu vyrostlo během jednoho roku, i když ne tak, jako když jsem byl malý. To jsme tu měli stromy a hrozny vína..."

Zarazil se a potřásl hlavou. Vzpomínání mělo pro Alexandra vždy hořkosladký nádech. Vše, co si vybavoval ze svého raného dětství na hradě, bylo spojené zároveň s radostí i hrůzou. Remus se musel spokojit jen s útržky a náznaky příběhů a z nich se snažil složit rébus, který pro něj starý čaroděj a tento hrad představovaly.

„Koukám, že jsi začal číst o místních upírech," zahlaholil a ukázal na knihu na Remově klíně. „To je dobře, protože brzy se dostaneme i k nějakým praktický ukázkám."

Měl starého čaroděje doprovodit na lov upírů v místních jeskyních a souhlasil s tím hlavně ze zvědavosti. Při poznámce o praktických ukázkách se zachvěl očekáváním, a trochu ho to překvapilo.

„V těchto horách nejsou upíři v zimě aktivní. Probouzejí se, když přichází jaro."

„Protože přes zimu... nejedli?"

„Přesně tak. Jak víš, upíři nepřestanou existovat, když nemají krev. Upadnou do stavu hlubokého spánku, někdy i na několik let a čekají na příležitost nakrmit se. Tady se upíři probouzejí okolo května a krmí se čímkoliv, co najdou... a nejčastěji najdou ovce nebo pastýře. Po probuzení nejsou moc vybíraví. Duben je čas, kdy je můžeme chytit ještě slabé a malátné."

„Ovce nebo pastýře, eh?"

„Upíři jsou, co se týče krve, vybíraví. Když se to vezme kolem a kolem, stačí jim krev kteréhokoliv savce, ale lidskou krev - s výjimkou tvé vlastní, milý chlapče - upřednostňují. Lidská krev jim způsobuje jakousi extázi, nebo jak bych to řekl, které nelze dosáhnout žádnou jinou cestou, nebo alespoň tak jsem se to učil." Tohle byla jedna z věcí, o kterých měl zřejmě Alexandru nějakou osobní zkušenost, ačkoliv neřekl, jak k ní přišel.

„A tak," pokračoval, „se teď pustíme po jejich stopách. Řekni mi, jak zabít upíra."

„Dřevěným kolíkem do srdce, samozřejmě," začal Remus a cítil se trochu jako kdyby byl zpět na hodinách Černé magie, až na to, že nyní byl jejich součástí terénní výzkum. „Hloh nebo javor. Čistý, přesný úder."

„A potom?"

„Hlava se musí oddělit a tělo spálit." To věděl skoro každý. Remus nechápal, proč ho Alexandru musel zkoušet jako prvňáka.

„Jak dlouho?"

„Jak dlouho má být kolík v těle?" zeptal se Remus a zamotala se mu hlava. Den po úplňku mu to ve škole nikdy moc nešlo. K dovršení toho všeho Alexandru vytáhl z kapsy dřevěný kolík a podal ho Removi. Ten přejel prstem po hladkém, bledém dřevě po celé jeho délce. Byl skoro osm palců dlouhý a velmi ostrý.

„Tyhle si nechávám vyrábět ve Státech," řekl starý lovec upírů věcně, „dělá je jeden starý indiánský šamanem v New Yorku. Zjistil jsem, že javor funguje nejlépe."

Vzpomněl si, jak se chechtali a hihňali, když jim učitel v Bradavicích jeden takový kolík přinesl ukázat. Nesnesitelný a naparující se učitel, který se s kolíkem vytahoval, si s největší pravděpodobností vymýšlel, když tvrdil, že zabil upíra. Čaroděj, který teď seděl naproti němu ve skleníku, bezesporu nejméně jednoho opravdu zabil.

„Za jak dlouho," položil Alexandru trpělivě stejnou otázku, „musí být tělo nejpozději spáleno?"

„Do západu slunce. Jinak upír... oživne."

„Skvěle," řekl starý čaroděj a se spokojeným výrazem ve tváři se opřel. „Mnoho čarodějů udělalo tu chybu, že si myslelo, že kolík bude stačit. Mělo to katastrofální důsledky."

Zatímco Alexandru pokládal další a další otázky ve snaze ujistit se, že mladý čaroděj rozumí i těm nejjemnějším detailům upírské problematiky, Remus otáčel kolík v prstech. Upíři nejsou živí. Cožpak není správné zabránit jim vysávat život? Cožpak oni nevítají smrt jako vysvobození, jako poslední odpočinek, který má Příroda připravený pro každého tvora? Protože on sám byl považován za bytost, která zasluhovala smrt, cosi ho nutilo zabývat se podrobně etickými otázkami, které se nutně objevily kdykoliv šlo o zabití něčeho nebo někoho. K přesnému vymezení slova vražda tu už nestačil zákon. Když se snažil ustanovit si vlastní filosofii, přikláněl se většinou na stranu opatrnosti. Ve své lidské podobě nikdy neublížil ani mouše. Byl si také skoro jistý, že vlk v něm nikdy nesnědl nic většího než myš, i když ho napadlo - a nikoliv poprvé - jak dalece mohl svým vzpomínkám z nocí za úplňku věřit.

Zabodl si ostrou špičku kolíku do dlaně. I kdyby zabil ve své vlčí podobě člověka, i kdyby byl zabijákem - byl živý a zabil by pouze, aby nasytil smrtelné tělo. Ale upíři jsou jako smrt přiživující se na životě, pochodující mrtvoly páchnoucí rozkladem.

Život si zaslouží, aby ho někdo chránil, uzavřel své úvahy, když se nechtěně píchl až do krve. Bylo to chabé ospravedlnění, i tak, ale on se měl s Nemrtvými teprve setkat. Bez té zkušenosti ještě nemohl říct, jestli roli zabijáka netvorů dokáže unést.

Z honu na upíry se vyklubala studená, nepohodlná a špinavá záležitost. Remus a Alexandru strávili několik dní šplháním v jeskyních nejrůznějších tvarů a velikostí, kde nespatřili nic kromě spousty netopýrů (a netopýřího trusu). Starého čaroděje to ani moc neznepokojovalo. Trval dokonce na tom, že si první den sebou nasbírají několik pytlů netopýřího trusu, protože to bylo skvělé hnojivo na rostliny ve skleníku.

Remus se zastavil zaklíněn v mezeře mezi dvěma velkými kusy skály a čekal, až ho starší čaroděj dožene. Tato jeskyně, v pořadí ten den již čtvrtá, měla úzký a klikatý vchod, ale Alexandru tvrdil, že dál se bude rozšiřovat. Slabé plameny v jeho dlani osvětlovaly úzkou chodbu jen k nejbližší zatáčce. Když slyšel, že se starý čaroděj blíží, začal se znovu škrábat chodbou plnou kamenů vpřed a přemýšlel, proč vlastně zůstává v Rumunsku a zejména co vůbec dělá v jeskyni zamořené netopýry. Část odpovědi, jak věděl, souvisela s jeho výlety za měsíčních nocí. Jak měsíce míjely, toužil víc a víc běhat s dalšími ze svého rodu. Těšil se na proměny s radostí, podobnou té, kterou zažíval v Bradavicích, kde měl za společníky Tichošlápka, Dvanácteráka a Červíčka.

Ale tady ho drželo něco víc než jen vlčí pud. To, co se od starého čaroděje naučil, se nedalo jen tak přejít mávnutím ruky. Žádná škola na světě by ho nenaučila věci, které do sebe teď vstřebával. A co víc, pocítil, že ho Alexandru respektuje, i když byl nesmlouvavý ve chvílích, kdy podle něj Remus udělal chybu. Jenomže tady chyby neznamenaly jen špatnou známku ze zkoušky, představovaly rozdíl mezi životem a smrtí. Když Remus vstoupil do rozlehlejší síně, přepadla ho náhlá závrať. Zastavil se a změnil barvu světla na žlutou jako znamení Alexandrovi, že dosáhli jeskyně, kterou hledali. Opatrně a pomalu se otočil, aby si prohlédl kamenný strop a zdi. Téměř oválný prostor měl na délku nanejvýš dvacet stop. Vypadal sušší než chodba, kterou právě prošli. S hrůzou si Remus uvědomil, že na podlaze vidí zbytky slámy. Všudypřítomní netopýři, přilepení ke stropu, sem slámu určitě nepřinesli, zato upíři si někdy ze slámy připravovali suchá lůžka.

Když se Alexandru objevil v ústí chodby, ukázal Remus tiše na podlahu, takže se sláma v jeho magickém světle zatřpytila. Alexandru krátce kývl, vzrušení se dalo vyčíst jen v jeho hladových očích. Stopy slámy vedly na konec oválného prostoru, kde se z dálky zdálo, že tam místnost končí. Zblízka spatřili ve skalnaté stěně průchod vedoucí do další místnosti.

Remus zhasl svůj oheň a vylovil z kapsy kus kamene velikého jako pěst. Pevně ho sevřel v dlani a následoval starého lovce upírů za roh. Na podlaze malého přístěnku ležela silná vrstva slámky. Alexandru se postavil doprostřed malé místnosti, zatímco jeho společník zůstal stát u vchodu.

Ve světle Alexandrova světla Remus spatřil jako první záhyby látky a teprve potom bledou kůži něčeho (nebo někoho) ležícího na slámě. Podle vzhledu to byl chlapec. Mladá, pohledná tvář se nepatrně pohnula, když starý čaroděj vytáhl hůlku a vykouzlil jasnější světlo. Remus měl dojem, že to si jen mladý pastýř přišel do jeskyně odpočinout, dokud se ta věc neposadila a neotevřela oči.

Byly temné a prázdné. Tohle nečekal. Remus již viděl pár Temných tvorů v Zapovězeném lese - lidožravé obry, trolly a jednou něco, co připomínalo ohromného pavouka - ale nic z toho ho nepřipravilo na to, co číhalo v upírových očích. Bylo to něco nelidského, odlišného od ducha živé přírody, kterého sdíleli lidé se zvířaty. Náhle cítil, že se v nelidské prázdnotě ukryté za těma očima ztrácí.

„Kdo ruší můj spánek?" pronesl upír jemně, když se napřímil a pohlédl na zachmuřeného čaroděje stojícího před ním. Alexandru dosud nedal signál, a tak Remus jen stál a díval se.

„Už je to mnoho let, Turzii," řekl Alexandru prostě. „Myslel jsem, že jsi pryč."

„A já myslel, že je po tobě, Arghezi," odpověděl studený, drsný hlas. „Je bláznovství vracet se sem. Víš sám, že ona tu není. Došla jí s námi trpělivost."

Starý čaroděj se nepatrně napnul, ale jeho obličej zůstal kamennou maskou. „A Cuza?"

Upír udělal krok vpřed, ale Alexandru se ani nepohnul. „Neviděl jsem ho roky, ale řeknu mu, že ho hledáš, když na něj někde narazím." Netvor se ještě přiblížil a když začal znovu mluvit, pohlédl Alexandru krátce na Rema. „Vím, že tě hledá, po tom co jsi..."

Upír se vrhl na čaroděje ve stejné chvíli, kdy Remus vykřikl „Helios" a pozvedl ruku s kamenem. Přístěnek náhle osvítila oslepující záře, která zahnala všechny stíny. Netvor vztáhl pařáty k Alexandrově hrdlu, ale když na něj světlo dopadlo, padl na kolena, začal vřískat a tiskl si ruce k očím. Sluneční kámen v Remově ruce vykouzlil zář, která, i když nebyla pravá sluneční, působila upírům bolest a zpomalovala je. Dokud neviděl svíjející se klubko na podlaze, nevěřil, že by tento kus kamene, i když byl začarovaný, mohl vykouzlit tak účinné světlo.

Lovec upírů s klidem zastrčil svou hůlku a klekl upírovi na hruď, jako kdyby ten byl jen nějakou rohožkou nebo kusem nábytku, přitiskl mu ramena pevně k zemi a druhou rukou vytahoval z kapsy kolík. Za doprovodu divokých skřeků vrazil hladké dřevo až po konec upírovi do srdce.

Jeskyně umlkla. Remus vnímal jen čarodějův překotný dech a šelest netopýrů z druhé místnosti. Byl by tam stál hodně dlouho, se zapomenutým zářícím sluneční kámen v ruce a zíral by do bledé tváře zkřivené v posledním výkřiku. Ale Alexandru rychle vstal, setřásl ze sebe zbytky slámy a pohlédl na mladého čaroděje.

„Tak, teď víš, jak se to dělá," řekl chladně, jako profesor, který dává lekci. Naznačil Removi, aby zhasl sluneční kámen, a když Remus poslechl, ponořilo se všechno do tmy. Před bolavýma očima mu tančily groteskní mžitky a nabíraly podobu neexistujících fantastických příšer.

Ten měsíc našli a zabili ještě další dva upíry, které teplé počasí ještě úplně neprobudilo. Ani potom lov nepřestal, stal se ale mnohem náročnějším. Pokaždé se starý čaroděj vyptával na upíry, které hledal, aniž by Removi sdělil, proč je potřeboval najít. To všechno mělo teprve přijít.

 

* * *

Prvních pár měsíců poté, co se setkali, poslal Remus Grigorovi několikrát jídlo a pár sov, ale nepřijal pozvání, aby se připojil k Šestce za úplňku. Trávil noci sám, běhal ve sněhu, prozkoumával hory a držel se daleko od lidí a vesnic. Chtěl se setkat ještě s jinými příbuznými.

Ale teď bylo jaro a na jaře neměl být nikdo sám. Dokonce i té vlčí smečce, kterou potkal o prvním úplňku, se narodila štěňata, která se již odvážila vyjít ven z doupěte - někdy jen tak seděl a celé hodiny je pozoroval, jak si hrají se svými rodiči.

Nemohl jen tak ohlásit Grigorovi, že za nimi přijde. Grigore se musel napřed zeptat Alfy Vlada a ten předložil svou odpověď všem Beta, protože se nemohl uráčit mluvit s Remem přímo. Trochu podivné, ale patřilo to k celému dobrodružství.

Bylo domluveno, že se setkají v chalupě půl hodiny před úplňkem, již pátém od jeho příchodu do Rumunska. Remus opustil hrad na koštěti hodinu předem, nebylo to sice celých dvacet mil, Grigore to trochu přehnal, ale i tak to byl dlouhý let. Vzal si sebou hůlku, zašitou pečlivě do kapsy pláště, kdyby nastala neočekávaná situace po úsvitu nebo ještě před soumrakem.

V Grigorově malé, studené chalupě bylo shromážděno šest mladých lidí, pět chlapců a jedna drobná, vychrtlá dívka s hlubokýma očima. Na první pohled bylo jasné, který z nich je Vlad. Jednak ze způsobu, jakým ho ostatní obklopili ve snaze chránit ho.

A jednak proto, že i v lidské podobě vypadal jako zvíře.

Během sedmi let lekcí Obrany proti černé magii probírali vlkodlaky nejméně šestkrát. Zhruba tak osmdesát procent z toho, co se učili, byly více méně hlouposti. Někdy se Remus třásl strachem, když poslouchal zákony, podle kterých museli být vlkodlaci po smrti zpopelněni stejně jako upíři, protože se všeobecně věřilo, že by se mohli v upíry, se kterými jsou údajně příbuzní, proměnit. Některé z věcí ho přiváděly k šílenství, jako třeba přesvědčení, že kousnutí vlkodlaka je nebezpečné i v jeho lidské podobě. Ale z většiny měl prostě jen legraci a nejvíce se smál tomu, že se všeobecně věřilo, že vlkodlaka lze rozeznat od normálních lidí na základě určitých fyzických znaků. Seděl ve třídě s ironickým úšklebkem na rtech a věděl, všechny ty nesmysly o špičatých uších a pařátech namísto nehtů mu pomáhají udržet jeho tajemství v bezpečí. V pozdějších letech, kdy vstřebal Siriovy šplhounské tendence, se sám hlásil a zcela nevinně uváděl rozličné vymyšlené hlouposti, které mu učitel vždy uvěřil. Měl ve třídě tak dobrou pověst, že se jeho příspěvky nikdo neodvážil zpochybnit. Do dnešního dne se tak pravděpodobně tu a tam ještě vyskytovalo pár absolventů Bradavic přesvědčených o tom, že vlkodlaci jsou barvoslepí a mají hrůzu z tykví.

Ale i ten nehloupější zmijozelský student by bez potíží poznal Vlada Alfu. Měl ohromné a kostnaté ruce s nehty opravdu podobnými drápům. Nebyl nijak zvlášť vysoký nebo robustní, ale jeho postava přesto v ostatních vzbuzovala pocit paniky. Neupravené husté kudrnaté vlasy mu padaly přes obočí a téměř celou tvář až k hlubokým očím pokrývaly neudržované vousy. Dlouhá a široká jizva se táhla přes jeho pravou tvář těsně kolem oka, nepochybně jako památka na vlčí rvačku. A ani pod tím hustým plnovousem nedokázal, když pohlédl na Rema, skrýt pohrdlivý úsměšek.

„Tak co, Alíku," zavrčel, „přidáš se?"

„Ano," odpověděl Remus prostě a hleděl na něj s přezíravým nezájmem. Copak se už takhle narodil? Ne, odpověděl si sám po chvíli, asi se jen snaží vypadat strašidelně. Ta myšlenka mu vykouzlila na tváři úsměv (přesně, jak by to udělal Sirius). Nebál se - dobře věděl, že opravdová zkouška přijde za půl hodiny.

„Beta mi říkali, že jsi potkal pár kolegů na plný úvazek, Alíku," pokračoval Vlad.

Remus přemýšlel, co by musel udělat, aby přestal být Alíkem. „Pár koho?"

Vlad pohlédl na Grigora s výrazem, který jasně říkal Kdes vylovil tohohle osla? „Vlky, Alíku. Maminku, tatínka a pár roztomilých malých štěňátek." Zlověstně zavrčel.

„Ach tak," Remus si vzpomněl na ten skoro kouzelný pocit, který se mu rozhostil v těle kdykoliv je potkal. „Jsou krásní, že?"

Vlad sevřel dlouhé, zahnuté prsty. „Už ne." Zarazil se a vycenil drobné zuby. „Teď je z nich kožich pro farmáře z vesnice."

„Ze všech?" Remus byl šokován. Nevěděl co říct. „I ... z těch malých?" Skvělé, pomyslel si. Jen se rozbreč, proč ne - a zůstaneš Alíkem napořád.

„Žádný strach, Alíku. Panu Fatulescu nezbývá moc chvil života." Rozhlédl se po ostatních a ti se zasmáli.

„Tak asi půl hodiny," přidal se Grigore. „Ani ne."

„Chcete ho zabít," pokusil se hádat Remus.

„Velmi dobře, Alíku, učíš se rychle."

Kvůli tomuhle původně do Rumunska přišel, ale teď, když se o tom mluvilo, nešlo už o nějaký zabijácký instinkt. Tohle byla předem domluvená vražda. „Musíme ho opravdu...," začal Remus, ale zmlknul, když se na tvářích členů smečky objevil znechucený výraz To jsem si moh mysle. Polkl a pokusil se rychle přemýšlet. „Ale zabít ho není trest. Kdybychom ho kousli a udělali ho jedním z nás..."

„To jsou ušlechtilé pocity, a odpovídají tvému vzdělání," ušklíbl se Vlad. „A jíst budeme jako co?"

„On je snad farmář, ne? Možná chová kuřata..."

Vlad rozhodil rukama směrem ke členům své smečky, kteří ve své hladové vychrtlosti působili skoro průsvitně. „Navrhuješ, aby se Šestka živila kuřaty?"

Remus se zhluboka nadechl a pomyslel na štěňata. „Fajn," řekl. „Zabijeme ho."

Vlad se zašklebil a zaťal pěsti. Nebylo třeba žádat po nich nějaké sliby nebo varovat „uděláš to co já chci" - všichni věděli, že jakmile se promění, nebude čas na nějaké smlouvání nebo dohadování. Pokud se Remus nepokusí vyzvat Vláda k otevřenému střetnutí, měla smečka Vladovu plnou důvěru.

Removi se nechtělo věřit, že plány na zabití farmáře jsou něčím víc než pouhými slovy. Od vlkodlaka to vyžadovalo mnoho disciplíny a zkušenosti, aby si byl schopen zapamatovat cokoliv, co si naplánoval v lidské podobě. Čtyři Záškodníci trávili měsíce promýšlením svých dobrodružství, a Náměsíčník pokaždé utekl pryč za něčím, co uslyšel nebo ucítil, protože v tu chvíli byly jeho instinkty důležitější a silnější než ta příliš člověčí dobrodružství naplánovaná jeho přáteli. Teprve postupně se naučil ovládat svůj pud a Červíček, Dvanácterák a Tichošlápek vymysleli komplikovanou soustavu signálů, kterými mu mohli dát najevo, kde zrovna jsou a co mají v úmyslu. Pochyboval, že by tito rumunští vlkodlaci považovali za důležité posilovat v sobě takovou schopnost sebekontroly.

Ale Záškodníci nikdy neplánovali vraždu.

A on toho tolik nevěděl.

„Rychle," řekl Vlad a nakázal vyjít ze dveří. Všichni ve stejném okamžiku pocítili, co se právě děje na obloze.

Členové smečky opustili chatu a vyhledali si každý za závěji či balvany místo, kde v klidu a soukromí očekávali proměnu. Remus učinil stejně jako ostatní, neřekl ani slovo, jen zaznamenal, jak jsou rituály důležité pro lidský i zvířecí svět.

Po chvíli se všichni objevili znovu, stejně rychle, jako se předtím vytratili. Úplněk teď visel několik stupňů nad horizontem, sotva viditelný skrz mlhu. Zvířata se semkla do kruhu k dalšímu rituálu - následovalo očichávání, dotýkání se čenichů, mávání ohonem ve snaze ukázat přátelské úmysly.

Vlad nebyl ani zdaleka největší ze smečky, ve skutečnosti byl celkem umolousané a hubené zvíře s vypadávajícími chomáči srsti. Grigore byl sice nejvyšší, ale velmi hubený. Náměsíčník, vykrmený sedmi roky bradavických hostin, byl několikrát těžší než ten největší z nich.

Nebylo to dost, aby mohl bojovat s celou smečkou. Ale jeho dobrodružství se zvěromágy měla i svou temnější stránku, která by mu teď mohla posloužit. Nemohl se měřit s celou smečkou stejně jako se nemohl měřit s Tichošpápkem a Dvanácterákem - nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale z těch parohů měl neuvěřitelný strach. Pes nemá jinou šanci než vést útok tlamou a ani vlkodlak by nechtěl přijít o oko. Velmi rychle si uvědomil, že jestli jim chce utéct, musí je jednoduše přelstít. A protože oni si zachovali svou lidskou inteligenci, stálo to Náměsíčníka všechnu disciplínu co mohl v sobě shromáždit, aby byl schopen využít jejich slabých míst. Dvanácterák byl příliš důvěřivý a protože byl býložravec, byl mu jakýkoliv zabijácký instinkt cizí. Tichošlápek byl příliš přátelský a přibližoval se nebezpečně blízko k lidem v naději, že dostane sušenku nebo alespoň pohlazení po hlavě. Ke konci studia byl již vlkodlak s hrozivou pravidelností schopen svým druhům zmizet.

V souboji zubů a drápů neměl moc zkušeností a bál se, ale v souboji důvtipu neměl soupeře, věděl to a dokonce i teď byl ve střehu, aby nepřehlédl jakoukoliv známku Vladovy neopatrnosti.

V této chvíli ale věděl dobře, že by riskoval nic menšího než svůj vlastní život, kdyby se k Alfa samci přiblížil jinak, než se skloněnou hlavou a s mávajícím ohonem. Vlad udělal to samé, ale když přišli k sobě, nemohl ani jeden odolat touze vycenit na druhého zuby.

Vladovy zuby, stejně jako v jeho lidské podobě, byly zakrslé a polámané a z největšího špičáku zbyl jenom ostrý pahýl.

Vlci se nakonec rozeběhli cestou přes vlhké listí, mezi stromy, nahoru a dolů po kopcích. Skutečně se nakonec vynořili u farmy a blížili se k ní s opatrností, která Náměsíčníka překvapila. Poslušně je následoval, ačkoliv mu instinkt přikazoval zůstat v úkrytu. Když Vlad naznačil dvěma vlkům, aby pokračovali vpřed, zatímco ostatní se měli schovat, připojil se Remus k němu a společně bok po boku se přiblížili ke stavení. Nikdo předtím nezmínil, jestli byl farmář čaroděj nebo jestli je bude považovat za skutečné vlky, ale Náměsíčníkovi to bylo jedno. Cítil farmářův pach stále silněji a silněji, když prošli dřevěnými dveřmi a vyběhli schody až nahoru, kde byla malá půda se slaměným lůžkem místo postele, s židlí a trojúhelníkovým oknem. Muž seděl na židli, kouřil dýmku a na sobě měl vlčí kožich.

Se vzteklým zavytím se mu Náměsíčník vrhl po krku a nestaral se ani o to, jestli je to čaroděj a zabije ho, ani o to, že právě zpochybnil Vladovu autoritu. Chtěl, více než kdy dřív, zabíjet. Zachránila ho jen farmářova vlastní krvelačnost. Když zpozoroval přibližující se vlky, připravil si pušku a vystřelil teď na Náměsíčníka pár ran, které ho srazily zpět. Byly to obyčejné náboje, takže farmář byl buď mudla nebo si je spletl se skutečnými vlky. Nebolelo to víc než by ukopnutý palec bolel člověka, ale přesto oba vlkodlaci na vteřinu zaváhali a ta chvíle byla dost dlouhá na to, aby muž stihl vyskočit z okna.

S řevem a štěkotem se Vlad s Remem vrhli zpět ze schodů. Přesto nebyli dost rychlí a zbylí vlci nedělali zatím venku nic, jen čekali na Vladovy rozkazy. Když vyběhli z domu a začali čenichat v křoví, kam farmář spadl, ukryl se ten mezitím v sýpce.

Náměsíčník byl přesvědčen, že s nepatrnou dávkou chytrosti by se dovnitř dostali. Vlad ale všechny odvedl pryč a brzy už znovu běželi přes kopce.

Narazili na malého jelena, sotva rok starého a kulhajícího. Vlad s vlčicí ho skolili a všichni se tak mohli najíst, kromě Náměsíčníka, který vycítil, že jsou všichni mnohem hladovější než on sám. Ani Vlad nejedl moc, možná proto, aby nezlenivěl a zachoval si jasnou hlavu.

Nebylo jasné, jestli tím, kdo je vedl zpět k farmě, byl Vlad nebo Remus. Alfa samec neběžel přímou cestou, ale občasná šťouchnutí druhého vlka ho udržovala zhruba ve správném směru. Tentokrát se blížili mnohem opatrněji a nejprve šli k sýpce, která, jak jim nosy a uši napověděly, byla již prázdná. Jak se plížili kolem, narazili na farmáře číhajícího s puškou za keřem.

Něco přimělo Náměsíčníka počkat a útok vedl Vlad. Příliš pozdě si školený čaroděj ve vlkodlakově těle uvědomil, že farmářova puška slabě zářila, jako by nesla podobné kouzlo jako ta nebeská věc nad jejich hlavami. Stříbro, měsíční kov. Náměsíčník se vrhl na Vlada a srazil ho k zemi dřív, než dosáhl na muže.

Střela jim proletěla nad hlavami a uslyšeli zakvičení jednoho z ostatních zvířat. Náboje byly skutečně stříbrné. S Vladem, kterého stále tlačil k zemi svou vahou, pod sebou, Náměsíčník sledoval, jak zbývající vlci skočili vpřed na farmáře, než ten stihl znovu nabít, a začali ho trhat na kusy.

Vlad se zazmítal a Náměsíčník ustoupil s trapným pocitem, že to asi přehnal. Nebyl si jistý, jak si Alfa jeho útok vyloží. Podívali se na sebe, s očima široce otevřenýma a s odhalenými zuby, ale nakonec obrátili pozornost ke svému padlému společníkovi, zatímco ostatní likvidovali vše, co zbylo z farmáře.

Vlk, který byl zastřelen, byl jedním z chlapců, jehož jméno se Remus nikdy nedozvěděl. Ležel tiše a když se ho dotkli, zjistili, že už je studený a začíná tuhnout. Ustoupili, naježili hřívu a olizovali si rty ve výrazu naprostého znechucení. Náměsíčník nepoznal dosud pach smrti a vyrazil ze sebe hluboké zavrčení, které se pomalu proměnilo v kňučení. Ulevilo se mu, když Vlad shromáždil všechny vlky a všichni se vydali nazpět, nechávajíc za sebou tělo mrtvého kamaráda i napůl snědeného farmáře, na kterého zapomněli, jen co se jim z nosů vytratil jeho pach.

Nasycení, možná oslabení ztrátou, možná ne, navrátili se do Grigorovy chatrče krátce před západem měsíce. Na tu chvilku si našli nějakou zábavu nebo pospávali, dokud se nebe nevyjasnilo a oni se ještě jednou ukryli každý na své místo.

Remus se probral vyčerpaný a s nepříjemným pocitem, který mu nedovolil vrátit se neprodleně do hradu. Nepamatoval si přesně, co se minulou noc stalo - věděl, že se dokázal postavit Alfa samci, i když nedokázal říct, jak moc vážně nebo co to znamenalo do budoucna. Cítil také, že se něco přihodilo lidem, a podivné tušení ho přimělo, aby zůstal nablízku a vyčkal, co se bude dít. Měl své šaty, svou hůlku a koště a pár matných vzpomínek na místo, kde se vše událo. Členové smečky byli po noční hostině unavení a líní a nevěnovali mu žádnou pozornost, když opouštěl chalupu.

Přišli brzy po úsvitu. Tucet lovců, mudlů i čarodějů vyzbrojených vším od kyjů a lan až po stříbrné dýky a zapálené pochodně. O mudly se postaral snadno - když jim pár pušek samo vystřelilo v rukou, vzali nohy na ramena a prchali z kopce jak nejrychleji mohli.

S čaroději to bylo těžší. Kouzlo, díky kterému ho mudlové považovali za borovici, na čaroděje nefungovalo, a stříbrné předměty nedokázal na dálku očarovat. Hon trval několik hodin. Dělal co mohl, ale ke konci dne lovci zabili jednoho vlkodlaka a jednoho mudlovského chlapce, který byl zrovna ve špatný čas na špatném místě.

Unavený a zmatený se Remus vrátil do hradu Arghezi za soumraku, zrovna když vycházel téměř celý měsíc.

Musel být ještě jiný způsob.

* * *

O dva měsíce později se otevřeně vzbouřil. Ani ne hodinu po západu slunce Náměsíčník na Vlada zavrčel a pokusil se ho kousnout, očekávaje přitom útok ze všech stran. K jeho překvapení se Grigore okamžitě přidal na jeho stranu, stejně jako vlčice jménem Liszka. Bylo to tři na tři a Vlad se rozhodl ustoupit, než aby riskoval, že on nebo někteří z jeho zbývající smečky utrpí vážné zranění.

Tři bylo málo, ale v okolí se pohybovala ještě jedna smečka, Pětka, která byla na cestě do Maďarska, a ti z Pětky, kterým se nechtělo jít, se přidali buď k Vladově smečce nebo k Náměsíčníkově skupině, nové Pětce. Dokud se jeho nová smečka držela vysoko v horách a vyhýbala se oblastem jižně od Grigorovy chalupy, nechávala je bývalá Vladova Šestka na pokoji.

A tak se Remus stal zodpovědný za šest divokých, nevzdělaných a hladových mladých vlkodlaků. Věděl, že musí najít způsob, jak žít bez konfliktů vedle vesničanů, ale netušil, jak začít.

Začali mu říkat Lupeni, a to jméno se mu docela hodilo. Rozhodně to bylo lepší než Alík. A kromě toho, Remus Lupin, čtvrtý nejlepší ve své třídě v Bradavicích, by v drsných horách Transylvánských Alp nikdy nepřežil.


End file.
